Titanic: Shaman King Style
by Selena Marion Crone
Summary: Based off the movie Titanic with the characters of Shaman King!
1. Boarding And Leaving

It was a very busy morning for a lot of people as they all hustled about the gigantic luxurious ship that sat upon the port as it sat in the calm waters.

Many people gathered around thousands and thousands of people men, children, woman, rich people, even some poorer people but they were all looking forward to this exciting ship ride across the calm blue waters of the ocean.

Almost all of them where already on the boat and waving goodbye to their loved ones. Others were still waiting to be boarded.

Cars drove around that carried peoples baggage in them to the ship to be loaded and taken to the rooms or for them to be picked up.

A lot of the workers of the ship were working hard to make sure everything ran smoothly to get everyone aboard the ship.

Soon three cars pulled up honking the horn for people to move out of the way. From the looks of it they must have been rich people.

The car stopped and the drivers got out to open the door. A young girl about the age of sixteen held out her hand from inside the car as the driver took it and helped her out.

She wore a beautiful white dress that went down just above her ankle a purple sash around it. Her blonde hair was tied back and a scarf around her neck and a fancy looking hat upon her head.

As she got out of the car fully she gazed up at the ship. Another came out of the same car except he was wearing a tux and had very long brown hair that went down to his back. He smiled.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about Hao. It's not as big as any of the ships like the Mauretania." she said not really awed by it turning back to the male behind her who seemed a little bit older then her.

He simply smirked. "You can beat blasé about some things my dear Anna but not about the Titanic! Besides it's much bigger then the Mauretania by 100 times! And far more luxurious."

Another lady and older one at that came out from the vehicle. Hao turned to her taking her hand and helping her.

"Your daughter is way to hard to impress Keiko."

Keiko laughed. "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable?"

"It is unsinkable! God himself probably couldn't sink this…" Hao got interrupted by one of the workers of the ship.

"Sir you have to check your baggage through the main terminal. It's around that way."

Hao pulls out something from his pocket and puts it into the mans hand. "I put my faith in you good sir. Now kindly see my man Opachio over there."

Opachio lead the man to the cars and told him where everything was to go as Hao walked back over to Anna and Keiko.

The sounding of the whistle blew as Hao looked at his pocket watch. "Ladies we'd better hurry now. Come along."

Hao and Keiko walked away as Anna trailed behind and sighed heavily.

As they walked by some people where going threw health inspections and what not. But luckily they didn't have to go through it. The soon came upon the ship walking up the ramp.

"Welcome to the Titanic." One of the workers on the ship greeted them.

Anna looked away thinking to herself. "_It was the ship of dreams so they called it to everyone else so I've heard. But to me it was almost like a slave ship taking me back to America in chains. Outwardly I was everything a brought up girl should be. Inside I was screaming." _

_Near by inside a small dinner four boys sat around the table playing a game of poker. Two of guys looked at each other yelling back and forth in a different language._

_They were just two random people the other two on the other side of the table met up with at the bar. _

_One of the boys had shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. Around his neck was a pair of big orange headphones which he listens to his music from constantly. Mostly Bob Marley there for he just calls them Bob. _

_Beside him was another boy that had blue spikey hair brown eyes and he wore a snowboarding like outfit. He looked over at his friend. _

"_Yoh are you nuts!? You just bet everything we have!!" _

_Yoh just looked to him and smiled. "When you got nothin' you got nothing to lose HoroHoro. Don't worry about it!" he said back to him lowly._

"_You moron I can't believe you bet our tickets!" One of the other boys shouted to the other beside him. _

_Yoh looked over. "Anything?" _

_Sven looked at his cards and put one down. "Bet." _

_Yoh dealt him one card. Looking at his own hand he too placed down one card and picked up another placing it into his hand then looked to the others who looked kinda nervous. _

_Everything was silent except the loud ticking of the pocket watch sitting on the table on the pile of stuff they bet in. _

"_Alright this is the moment of truth. Somebody's life is about to change?"_

_Yoh looked over. "HoroHoro?" _

_HoroHoro looked at him and but down his cards. "Nothin."_

"_Nothin'…." he looked to the other guy to his left. "Olaf?"_

_He put down his cards. "Ah nothing again." _

"_Sven?" He set down his cards on the table revealing two pair. _

"_Uh oh…two pair. I'm sorry HoroHoro…" Yoh said sadly. _

"_WHAT!? Are you serious!? Your sorry! You bet all our money and now…!!" _

"_I'm sorry but your not going to see your sister Pirika again for a long time." _

_HoroHoro looked confused. _

"_Cause we're going to America! FULL HOUSE BOYS!!" Yoh said putting down his cards on the table and standing up cheering happily. _

_HoroHoro laughed picking up the tickets. "Alright! I can already taste all that great food and the luxury is all ours!!" _

"_Hahaha! I know!!" Yoh laughed as he went to grab the money on the table when he was grabbed by the shirt and prepared to hit him._

"_You son of a bitch…" _

_Yoh closed his eyes waiting to be hit but the guy ended up hitting his friend instead knocking him off his chair to the floor. _

_Yoh laughed and turned to HoroHoro. "Come on!"_

_HoroHoro smirked. "You the man Yoh!" _

"_I'M GOING HOME!!" _

_HoroHoro and Yoh hugged happily. _

"_LOOK IT ME I GO TO AMERICA!!" HoroHoro said. _

"_No mates." the bartender said. "Titanic go to America in five minutes." he said pointing to the clock behind him. _

"_Oh shit! Come HoroHoro we got to hurry!!" _

_They quickly gathered up all their things and ran out._

_They ran as quickly as they could to the ship going through the large crowds of people. _

"_We're riding it high style now! We're a couple of regular swells. Practically goddamn royalty my friend!!" Yoh yelled as he kept running. _

_HoroHoro followed right behind him. "You see! Like I told you! It's my destiny to go to America and become a big millionaire!" _

_Without paying attention they ran infront of a horse carriage making the hoses slightly startled they turned back again and ran the other way. _

"_Crazy!" HoroHoro shouted. _

_They kept on running. _

"_Yoh you are insane!" _

"_I might be but I got the tickets!" he laughed waving them at HoroHoro. _

_Yoh slightly ran a bit faster HoroHoro slightly falling behind. "Come on I thought you were fast!" Yoh teased._

"_Shut up!" Finally they got to where they were to board as they were about to close up. _

"_Hold up! Wait! Hey wait! Wait! Wait! We're passengers!" Yoh called out of breath running to the entrance and showing the tickets to man at the door._

"_Have you been through the inspection queue?" the man asked._

"_Of course but we are safe we don't have lice we're American's both of us." _

_The man nodded. "Alright come aboard." _

_Both of them jumped aboard the ship and ran down the hallway as they shut the door._

"_We're the luckiest son of a bitches in the world do you know that!?" Yoh said with excitement. _

_On the deck a lot of people stood waving goodbye to their loved ones as the ship was untied from the docks almost ready to leave the port. _

_Yoh and HoroHoro ran up to the deck of the ship and went to the side of the ship as it started to pull out of the port. _

"_Goodbye!!" Yoh said waving to the people down below._

"_You know someone?" HoroHoro asked standing beside him. _

"_Of course not. That's not the point!" He replied going back to weaving. "Goodbye! I'll miss you!"_

"_Goodbye! I'M GOING TO NEVER FORGET YOU!!" HoroHoro said holding out his arms and laughing. _

_The rudders under the boat started to turn the two boats tied to the side of it pulling it out into the water. The ship was now gliding across the ocean._


	2. Out On The Ocean

A young lady and her children passed by as Yoh and HoroHoro went back under the deck wondering the corridors searching for their room.

"G-60. G-60.." Yoh muttered quietly to himself. Not paying to much attention he accidentally bumps into a woman. "Oh sorry Ma'am!"

"Nice going…" HoroHoro snickered.

Yoh lightly shook his head and kept looking till he finally found the room. "Oh here it is!"

HoroHoro had his gazed fixed on a pretty young lady who had passed by him and smiled at him. Quickly he turned away and walked into the room.

Two other guys were there already.

"Hey how you doing! I'm Yoh Asakura!" He said introducing himself to the one sitting on the bed. He turned to other standing holding out his hand. "Yoh Asakura nice to meet you!"

The other guy shook his hand.

Yoh lightly patted him on the back and turned to see HoroHoro who was already on the top bunk of the bed. "Hey who says you get top bunk huh!?" Yoh said tickling his friend.

"Ha Ha your were two slow it's mine now!" HoroHoro laughed fluffing the pillow beneath his head.

Yoh shrugged and went down to the bottom bunk of the bed.

The two other boys looked at each other confusedly.

Back where Hao was in the parlor suite walking amongst one of the rooms holding an empty glass in one hand and a bottle of champagne in his other hand.

"This is your private promenade deck sir." The attendant said following behind him.

Hao walked over and looked out the window into the water below.

"Would you be requiring anything sir?"

Hao shook his head and waved him off.

"Excuse me…" with that the attendant left the room.

In the other room Anna was taking out the pictures of art work she had brought along with her.

"This one?" the Maid asked.

Anna shook her head. "No."

"It had a lot of faces on it."

"This is the one." Anna said pulling it out.

"Would you like them all out miss?"

Anna nodded. "Yes. We need a little color in this room."

Hao walked back into the room leaning against the doorway. "God not those finger paintings again. They certainly were a waste of money."

Anna just rolled her eyes. "The difference between Hao's taste in art and mine is that I have some. Their fascinating." She said putting one of the paintings she was holding down on the couch. "It's like…being inside a dream or something. There's truth but no logic."

"What's the artist's name?" the Maid asked curiously.

"Something Picasso…" Anna replied.

Hao chuckled. "Something Picasso. He won't amount to a thing. He won't trust me! At least they were cheap."

Anna ignored what he said and walked into the other room to hang up the painting somewhere.

Hao shoved the bottle into a bucket of ice as he sipped the champagne in his glass.

Later that night while Anna and Keiko were heading to dinner they met a girl that came aboard . She was one of the very rich people on the ship. Her name was Tamera but we all called her the "Unsinkable Tameo."

Carrying her bags she set them down and turned to the attendants. "Well I wasn't going to wait for ya all day…you think you can manage?" she said handing him one of her bags.

Her husband had struck gold somewhere out west and she was what Keiko called "new money."

By the next afternoon they steaming west from the coast of Ireland with nothing out ahead of them but ocean.

On top of the ship the Captain and his second man stood gazing out ahead.

"Take it to sea Mr. Murdock…Lets stretch her legs." the Captain said with a smile.

"Yes sir." he replied walking away to the were the others were. "All ahead full."

They nodded and put it on full.

Everyone did as told now doing what they needed to make ship pick up speed.

Yoh and HoroHoro ran to very front of the ship looking down in the deep ocean taking in the salty air the cool breeze running through their hair.

"Whoa this is sooo cool!" HoroHoro said.

"Yeah it sure is!" Yoh agreed.

"21 knots sir." Mr. Murdock said going back beside the Captain once more.

He simply smiled once more.

Yoh was looking around till he spotted something in the water.

"HoroHoro look! Look!" he said pointing to the dolphin right infront of the ship.

HoroHoro looked down to where Yoh pointed. "Sweet!"

Jus then another dolphin came and swam beside the other.

"Hey there is another one!"

More of them came and now there was about four of five them.

They swam faster.

"HoroHoro look! That one is going to jump!"

The dolphin then jumped up a few good feet and dived back down into the water.

Yoh and HoroHoro laughed watching the dolphins down below jump and play.

Yoh then jumped up onto the railing. "Woo!" He slightly leaned back.

"I can see the Statue Of Liberty already!" HoroHoro pointed out. "But it's very small of course."

Suddenly Yoh stood all the way up and shouted out. "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!!"

HoroHoro cracked up. "You mean Shaman King!"

"Damn right!" Yoh cheered proudly.

Both Yoh and HoroHoro started cheering happily.

Yoh then let out a victory "howl."

Down back in the dinning room Anna was with a group of people talking.

"She's the most largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history. And our master shipbuilder Mr. Andrews here designed her from the keel plates up." Mr. Ismay explained. \

"I may have knocked her together but the idea was Mr. Ismay's." Mr. Andrews said. "He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale…and so luxurious in its appointments that its supremacy would never challenged. And here she is. Willed into solid reality." He said patting the table.

Anna put this thing in her mouth at the end it had a cigarette on it. She lit it and put it between her fingers and in her mouth and took a puff.

Keiko glared at her. "You know I don't like that Anna…"

Anna looked over at her mother not saying anything as she blew out the smoke.

"She knows." Hao said taking the cig and putting it out.

Anna glared at him.

Tameo looked at him strangely.

"We'll both have the lamb. Rare with very little mint sauce. "

Anna looked away.

"You like lamb right Sweet pea?" Hao asked turning to Anna.

Anna just softly smiled.

Tameo looked between them. "You going to cut her meat for her too there Hao?" she teased.

Hao looked at her and blinked.

"Hey who thought of the name Titanic?" Tameo asked. She looked over at Mr. Ismay. "Was it you?"

"Yes actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury, and above all strength."

"Do you know of Dr. Freud Mr. Ismay?" Anna asked. "His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you."

Some of them laughed to her statement but Keiko seemed somewhat annoyed.

"What's gotten into you?" she whispered over to her daughter.

"Excuse me." Anna muttered getting up from the table walking away.

"I do apologize." Keiko said.

"She's a pistol Hao. Hope you can handle her." Tameo said with a small chuckle.

"I may have to start minding what she reads from now on won't I miss Tameo?" Hao responded.

"Freud…who is he? Is he a passenger?"


	3. You Jump I Jump

Up on the deck a man was holding his daughter up on the rail as he explained to her about the rudders below the ship.

Yoh sat near by on the beach with a notebook on his lap as he sketched a drawing of the two of them.

His spirit guardian Amidamaru sitting beside him watching. Luckily no one else could see him unless they were shamans as well.

"You've gotten more better with your art work Yoh!" he complimented.

"The ship is nice huh?" HoroHoro asked.

A boy with bluish-purple hair with a single spike on the top and greenish-gold eyes leaned back against the rail looking over at HoroHoro.

"Yeah I guess. It is an Irish ship after all."

"No way this is an English ship…no?"

"No you imbecile it was build in Ireland. 15,000 Irishmen build this ship. It's solid as a rock."

The two of them watched as two people were walking their dogs up on the deck.

"That's typical…" The bluish-purple haired boy said agitatedly. "First-class dogs come down here to a take a crap."

"Ahh but it lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things." Yoh pointed out.

"Like hell we could forget. I'm Ren Tao by the way." he said holding out his hand to Yoh.

"Yoh Asakura." he said shaking Ren's hand.

"Hello." He then shook hands with HoroHoro.

"And I'm HoroHoro!"

"Hi."

Ren noticed Yoh's drawings. "Do you make any money with your drawings?" He asked.

But Yoh was to lost at the moment for he had caught sight of Anna up on next level of the deck. She looked so amazingly beautiful like an angel no a goddess. He felt like his heart was going to just burst out of his chest. He could feel his cheeks getting warmer as they turned a bright red color as he was caught by her beauty.

Anna walked to the edge and leaned against the gate her arms resting upon it.

Ren blinked and followed his gaze turning around to see Anna. He just simply shook his head turning back to Yoh.

"Oh forget it. You would never be able to get to the likes of her. Your absolutely out of your mind!" Ren hissed.

Yoh just ignored him as he was to lost to hear anything. He continued to stare at Anna.

Anna was just gazing off into the distance when she looked over and noticed Yoh staring at her she quickly looked away again then gazed back at him once more.

HoroHoro waved his hand infront of Yoh's face. "Hey Yoh! Earth to Yoh! Nope…he's gone…" He laughed.

Hao walked over to Anna.

Yoh's eyes widened. "H-Hao!?"

HoroHoro looked to him. "Huh?"

Anna soon walked away and Hao looked pretty annoyed.

Later that night Anna sat at the dinner table yet again with a bunch of people but she sat and stared down almost like in a daze.

She had felt she saw her whole life as if she had already lived it. The endless parade of parties and cotillions…yachts and polo matches. Always the same narrow people the same mindless chatter. She felt like she was standing in a great precipice…with no one to pull her back. No one who cared or even noticed.

Anna ran as fast as her feet would take her. She was sobbing uncontrollably tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't even stop she just ran right past people who were slightly startled by this. She even ran into a few people pushing a older lady aside.

Yoh in the mean time was laying on one of the bench talking to Amidamaru and gazing up at the clear night sky filled with stars. He quickly sat up when he heard the sounds of running and sobbing go by him. He saw Anna and wondered what was wrong.

Anna finally stopped running when she got to the edge of the ship. Slowly she walked over to edge and looked down into the dark water. She thought this was how she should end it all. End all the misery everyone was putting her through. Jump off he back of the ship.

Grabbing hold of the railing she climbed up it and slowly made her over to the other side turning around still holding on she leaned over a bit. Her breathing became a bit more heavier.

"Don't do it!" Yoh called out to her.

Anna her head quickly. "Stay back!" she cried. "Don't come any closer."

"Come on just give me your hand…I'll pull you back over." Yoh said holding his hand out to her walking a bit closer.

"No! Just stay where you are. I mean it! I'll let go!" Anna threatened.

Yoh held something up in his hand that he needed to throw away and moved a bit closer to throw it over now being closer to Anna.

"N-No you won't." Yoh said sternly.

Anna turned back to him again.

"What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me." Anna grumbled.

"Well you would have done it already." Yoh pointed out.

"Your distracting me. Go away!"

"I can't I'm involved now." Yoh put his hands in pocket. "You let go and I'm going to have to jump in there after you." he said removing his jacket.

"Don't be absurd…you'll be killed." Anna said.

"I'm a good swimmer." Yoh replied now untying his shoes.

"The fall alone will kill you." Anna retorted.

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold." he said finally getting one shoe off.

Anna looked back into the water then back to Yoh.

"How cold?" She asked.

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over."

He now had both his shoes off.

"Some places I know of have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up in one of those places. I remember once me and my father went ice fishing on the lake.

Anna just looked puzzled.

"Ice fishing is where…"

"I know what it is!" she snapped.

"Sorry. You just seem like…kind of an indoor girl." He sighed.

"Anyway I fell through some thin ice. And I'm telling you…water that cold…like right down there…it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. Least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you."

He removed his other jacket.

"But like I said I don't have a choice. I'm guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

Anna shook her head. "Your crazy!"

"Wow someone needs an attitude adjustment." Amidamaru teased.

Yoh just waved him off and looked back to Anna.

"That's what everyone says but…with all due respect miss…I'm not the one hanging off the back of the ship here. Come on."

He reached out his hand to her once more. "Give me your hand. You don't want to do this."

Reaching over Anna took hold of his hand and slowly turned herself around so that she was now facing him. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm Yoh Asakura." He smiled widely.

"Anna Kyoyama." she replied.

"I'll have to get you to write that one down." Yoh slightly laughed.

Anna let out a small laugh.

"Come on." Yoh lightly grabbed her arm a bit to support her and help her up.

Anna stepped up but slipped on her dress and fell off with a scream.

Yoh tightened his grip a bit on her hand trying to pull her up. "I got you. Come on!" He said trying with all his strength to pull her. He got her up a bit but then she fell back down again. Yoh was still holding on for dear life.

"Help please!" Anna cried. "Please help me!"

The attendants near by heard her screams for help and quickly ran over.

"Listen to me. I've got you. I won't let go." Yoh said. "Now pull yourself up!"

Anna nodded and pulled herself up as he helped her.

"Come on you can do it!"

Yoh had finally got her up enough he quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back over the railing but the two of them fell over Anna laying on her back and Yoh slightly over her.

"What's going on here!?" One of the attendants said seeing Yoh and Anna in that awkward position. He moved back quickly.

Anna lay on the ground breathing heavily.

The attendant got the wrong idea. "You stand back and don't move an inch!" He yelled at Yoh

"Fetch the master-at-arms!"

Yoh stood up silently.

Amidamaru shook his head.


	4. Heart Of The Ocean

Anna sat on the bench as one of the guys offered her a drink but she refused. She was wrapped up in a blanket.

They were now putting handcuffs on Yoh as Hao was yelling at him.

"This is completely unacceptable. What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancée?" He said walking infront of him.

Yoh gazed over at Anna.

Hao grabbed him and shook him. "Look at me you filth!"

"Hao." Anna called.

"What do you think you were doing?" Hao continued.

Anna ran over and grabbed Hao's arm. "Hao stop. It was an accident."

"An accident?"

"It was. Stupid really."

She looked over at Yoh again.

"I was leaning over and I slipped. I was leaning over to see the uh…the um…" she couldn't think of it but making circling hand motions with her finger.

"Propellers?" Hao answered.

"Propellers and I slipped. And I would have gone overboard but Mr. Asakura here saved me. And almost went over himself."

"She wanted to see the propellers."

"Like I said woman and machinery do not mix…" the man who had come with Hao said.

"Was that the way of it?" The officer asked.

Yoh looked at Anna who had a sad but pleading look in her eyes.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Yoh nodded.

"Well the boy's a hero then. Good for you son. Well done. So it's all's well and back to our brandy eh?" said the man cheerfully.

The officer un-cuffed Yoh's hands.

"Look at you. You must be freezing. Lets get you inside." Hao said rubbing Anna's shoulders and leading back.

"Perhaps a little something for the boy." The man pointed out.

"Of course. I think a 20 should do it." Hao said.

"Is that going rate for saving the woman you love?" Anna asked.

Hao looked at her. "Anna is displeased. What to do?"

Yoh put his jackets and shoes back on.

He thought for a moment and smiled. "I know."

Hao walked over to Yoh. "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening. To regale our group with your heroic tale."

"Sure. Count me in." Yoh said.

"Good. It's settled then."

He turned and walked away.

"This should be interesting" He mumbled softly.

Anna looked at Yoh once more before turning and walking away with Hao and the others.

As they walked off Amidamaru floated beside Yoh.

"That was a close call Master Yoh! But that was a good save!"

"Yeah it sure was and thanks!" he grinned.

Opacho stopped and looked at Yoh curiously.

"You'll want to tie those." he said pointing to Yoh's shoes.

Yoh looked down at his untied shoes.

"It's interesting. The young lady slipped so suddenly and you still had time to remove your jacket and shoes." He looked to him and Amidamaru and smirked then walked away.

Yoh just blinked as he and Amidamaru gazed at each other.

Anna sat in her room at the dresser infront of the mirror cleaning off her little hand mirror that she liked so much. Her jewelry box was open as a soft song played from it.

There was a light knock on the door.

She looked up to the bigger mirror infront of her as she saw the door open and Hao stood there.

"I know you've been melancholy. I don't pretend to know why." Hao said softly.

He walked into the room holding a velvet blue box in his hand.

"I intended to save this until the engagement gala next week." he said walking over. He shut the jewelry box and moved it aside sitting down on the edge of the dresser and started to open the box.

"But I thought tonight."

Opening the box revealed a beautiful blue sapphire necklace in the shape of a heart.

Anna's eyes widened. "Good gracious!"

"Perhaps as a reminder of my feelings for you." Hao smiled.

"Is it a…" Anna began to ask.

"Diamond? Yes." Hao finished.

He smiled and got off the dresser taking the necklace from the box and placing it around Anna's neck.

"56 carats to be exact."

Anna sighed.

"It was worn by Louis XVI. And they called it _Le Coueur de la Mer."_

_Anna gently took hold of the necklace in her hand. _

"_The Heart Of The Ocean." They both said at the same time. _

_Hao nodded. "Yes." _

"_It's overwhelming." Anna said almost breathless. _

"_It's for royalty." Hao said. "We are royalty Anna."_

_He kneeled down beside her and put his elbow on the dresser his hand against his cheek as he looked at her and continued on. _

"_You know there is nothing I couldn't give you. There is nothing I'd deny you. If you would not deny me." _

_Anna looked at him and he looked back at her with a smile._

_They looked into each others eyes._

"_Open your heart to me Anna. " Hao whispered. _

_Anna gazed back into the mirror with a blank expression and placed her hand over the necklace once again. _


	5. Sketches And Stories

The next day was bright and sunny and a lot of people were up on the deck enjoying the lovely day.

Anna had met up with Yoh due to the fact she wanted to speak with him. They walked along the deck as they talked.

"I've been on my own since I was 15." Yoh explained.

"Since my folks died. And I had only one sibling a brother but he disappeared and I had no close kin in that part of the country. So I lit on out of there and I haven't been back since. You could just call me a tumbleweed blowing in the wind." he laughed.

Anna giggled.

"Well Anna we've walked about a mile around this boat deck…chewed over how great the weather has been and how I grew up but…I reckon that's not why you came to talk to me is it?" He asked.

"Mr. Asakura I…" Anna started

"Yoh." He interrupted. "Please call me Yoh."

"Yoh…I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for pulling me back but for your discretion."

"Your welcome." Yoh said with a light nod.

"Look I know what you must be thinking: "Poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery?" Anna grumbled.

Yoh stopped and shook his head. "No. No that's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was what could of happened to his girl to make her think she had no way out?"

"Well I…It was everything!" Anna began going beside you and looking out into the distance.

"It was my whole world and all the people in it. And the inertia of my life…plunging ahead and me powerless to stop it." She said holding up her hand with the engagement ring on her finger.

Yoh took hold of her hand looking at the ring. "God. Look at that thing. You would of gone straight to the bottom."

"Five hundred invitations have gone out. All of Philadelphia society will be there. And all the while I feel I'm standing in the middle of a crowed room screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up."

"Do you love him?" Yoh randomly asked.

"Pardon me?"

"Do you love him?" Yoh asked again.

"Your being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this." She replied.

"Well it's a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?"

Anna started to laugh. "This is not a suitable conversation."

"Why can't you just answer the question?"

Anna laughed more and began to walk away.

"This is absurd." she turned back to him. "You don't me and I don't know you and we are NOT having this conversation at all. You are rude and uncouth and presumptuous and I'm leaving now."

Anna took and shook his hand. "Yoh, Mr. Asakura it's been a pleasure. I sought you our to thank you and now I have thanked you…"

"And you've insulted me." Yoh said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you deserved it." Anna muttered.

"Right."

"Right."

They still were shaking hands at this point. Yoh looked down and back at her with a smile.

"I thought you were leaving?"

"I am."

She finally let go and started to walk away when she stopped and turned around once more. "You are so annoying."

Yoh just laughed.

She started to walk away again when she remembered something and stopped turning around to walk back to him. "Wait I don't to have to leave. This is my part of the ship. YOU leave!" she said pointing him in the other direction.

"Oh ho ho! Well well well now who's being rude?" he chuckled.

Anna was speechless of what to say. Looking down she saw the folder Yoh was carrying around and snatched it from him. "What is this stupid thing you're carrying around?"

Opening it she began to look at his drawings. "So what are you an artist or something?"

Yoh didn't say anything.

Anna continued to look through the pictures going to sit down on the bench close by.

"Well…these are rather good." she said sitting down. "They're very good actually."

Yoh sat next to her.

One of the pictures she was a very well drawn one of a woman breast feeding her baby. Another was of a little girl being held by what seemed her fathers hands.

"Yoh this is exquisite work." Anna said amazed.

"They didn't think to much of them in old Paris." Yoh said.

"Paris?"

Yoh nodded.

"You do get around for a po-" she stopped and looked at him. "Well uh..uh..a-a person of limited means."

Yoh laughed. "Go on a poor guy. You can say it."

Flipping through the pages Anna say drawings of naked woman. "Well well well. A-And these were drawn from life?"

"Mmhm. Well that's one of the good things about Paris. Lots of girls willing to take their clothes off." he said blushing a bit.

Anna snickered and continued to look through them.

"You liked this woman. You used her several times." Anna pointed out.

"Well she had beautiful hands you see." Yoh said.

"I think you must have had a love affair with her." Anna smirked.

"No no! I wouldn't do such a thing! She was a one-legged prostitute. See." he said flipping the page.

"Oh my!" Anna gasped.

"She had a good sense of humor though."

"Oh and this lady." he said turning to the next page. "She use to sit at this bar every night wearing every piece of jewelry she owned just waiting for her long lost love. We called her Madame Bijoux. See her clothes are all moth-eaten."

Anna looked at Yoh and sighed. "Well you have a gift Yoh. You do. You see people."

"I see you." he replied with a cute smile.

Anna smiled back. "And?"

"You wouldn't have jumped." Yoh replied.

Down in the dinning room Keiko was having tea with the Countess and her friend.

"But the purpose of the university is to find a suitable husband. Anna has already done that." Keiko said sipping her tea.

"Look here comes that vulgar Tameo woman." The Countess whispered.

Keiko looked over and set down her cup of tea.

"Quickly get up before she sits with us." Keiko whispered back.

They stood up just as she approached them.

"Hello girls. I was hoping I'd catch you at tea." she said.

"We're awfully sorry. You missed it. The Countess and I were just off the take the air on the boat deck." Keiko said.

"What a lovely idea. I need to catch up on my gossip!" Tameo said happily.

All of them walked out.

Near by the Captain and Mr. Ismay were talking.

"So you've not lit the last four boilers?" Mr. Ismay asked.

"No I don't see the need to." the captain responded. "We are making excellent time."

"The press knows the size of Titanic. Now I want them to marvel at her speed. We must give them something new to print." Mr. Ismay exclaimed. "This maiden voyage of Titanic must make headlines."

"Mr. Ismay. I would prefer not to push the engines until they've been properly run in."

He shrugged. "Of course I'm just a passenger. I leave it to your good offices to decide what's best. But what a glorious end to your final crossing if we were to get it into New York on Tuesday night and surprise them all. Make the morning papers. Retire with a bang eh E.J?"

The Captain just nodded.

"Good man."


	6. Off To Dinner

Yoh and Anna had spent all that day just talking to each other. It was now sunset and they were still going on. Talking about things.

"After that I worked on a squid boat in Monterey." Yoh said. "Then I went down to Los Angele to the pier in Santa Monica and started doing portraits there for 10 cents apiece."

"Why I can't I be like you Yoh?" Anna asked. "Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it. Say we'll go there sometime to that pier…even if we only ever just talk about it."

"No we'll do it." Yoh grinned. "We'll drink cheep beer, we'll ride on the roller coaster till we throw up."

Anna laughed.

"Then we'll ride horses on the beach right in the surf. But you'll have to do it like a real cowboy none of that sidesaddle stuff."

"You mean…one leg on each side?" Anna asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you show me?"

"Sure if you like."

"Teach me to ride like a man?"

Yoh then spoke with a cowboy like accent. "And chew tobacco like a man."

"And spit like a man!" Anna now said imitating his accent.

"What they didn't teach you that in finishing school?" Yoh teased.

"No." Anna laughed.

"Come on I'll show you. Lets do it."

"What?!"

"I'll show you how come on!" Yoh said taking her hand.

"Yoh no! No Yoh no! Wait Yoh!"

"Oh come on!"

"No I couldn't possibly…Yoh!

"Master Yoh should you really be teaching her this?" Amidamaru asked.

Anna glared at him. "Shut up you!"

"Watch closely."

Yoh hacked up pulling back then leaning forward he spit.

Anna looked disgusted. "That's disgusting Yoh! You're such a boy."

Yoh laughed. "Alright your turn."

Anna looked around making sure no one was watching and spit but a very little one.

"That was pitiful! Come on you really gotta hawk it back. Ya know get some leverage to it use your arms. Arch your neck." Yoh spit again. "Now you see the range on that thing."

"Mmhm."

Anna tried it again and did a little bit better then she did before.

Her mother, Tameo and a few others were coming their way. Keiko saw her daughter and didn't look to pleased.

"That was better. You got to work on it." Yoh smiled.

"Really?"

"Really try and hawk it up and get some body into it. You gotta…"

Anna saw her mother and just as Yoh was about to demonstrate again she tapped his arm and he turned around and swallowed. A bit of spit was still on the side of his mouth.

"Mother." Anna began walking over to Keiko and looking at Yoh. "May I introduce Yoh Asakura."

"Charmed I'm sure…" Keiko said a bit coldly.

Tameo motioned for him to wipe his mouth and he did she nodded. All them were gracious and curious about the man who'd saved her life. But Keiko looked at him like an insect. A dangerous insect that must be squashed quickly.

"We'll Yoh sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot." Tameo said with a blush.

Suddenly the sound of the horn was heard as they announced it was dinner time. Tameo looked over at them.

"Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" Tameo mumbled.

Anna laughed and looked at Keiko. "Shall we go dress mother?"

Keiko nodded as they started to walk off.

Anna turned back to Yoh. "I'll see you at dinner Yoh."

Yoh grinned and waved bye as he watched them walking away.

"Umm excuse me…" Tameo said blushing again.

Yoh was still watching as Anna walked away and didn't hear her.

"Excuse me!" Tameo said again a bit louder.

Yoh looked over at her.

"Do you have the slightest comprehension of what your doing?"

"Not really." Yoh laughed.

"Well your about to go into the snake pit." Tameo looked at his clothing. "What are you planning to wear?"

Yoh looked down at the clothing he was wearing then back up to Tameo.

"I figured come on!"

Tameo lightly grabbed Yoh's arm and took him to her room.

In the room Tameo was helping Yoh put the jacket on his hair was slicked back.

"I was right! You and my son are just about the same size." Tameo said looking at him.

"Pretty close." Yoh said looking at himself in the mirror.

Tameo smiled. "You shine up like a new penny!"

Yoh over to the dinning hall where he would meet up with Anna. One of the attendants opened the door for him. "Good evening sir." He greeted.

Yoh looked at him and smiled as he walked in and was greeted and continued walking looking around the room in amazement. "Wow this place is huge!"

"And so fancy like!" Amidamaru said floating beside him.

Yoh walked down the stairs fixing up his suit a bit when he got to the bottom as he waited standing against the pillar.

He stood there and waited and watched as people walked by. He felt a bit awkward about this but he tried to be like them. A couple walked by him and smiled and nodded. Yoh smiled and nodded back.

Yoh looked up when he heard two familiar voices. He saw Hao and Keiko walking down the stairs talking.

"Where is my daughter?" Keiko asked.

"She'll be along." Hao replied walking over past Yoh not noticing him at first.

"There is the Countess." He said walking over. "Good evening my dear." he said kissing her hand.

"Good evening Hao." she replied.

"So good to see you."

Yoh continued to wait when Anna walked down the stairs in a lovely evening gown and her hair was tied back into a high bun and a beautiful necklace hung from around her neck.

Yoh's eyes lit up brightly as he walked over to meet with her. Taking her hand gently into his he kissed it softly.

"Such a charmer!!" Amidamaru said with streaming tears down his face.

Yoh and Anna both looked at him and he smiled and vanished.

He looked back at Anna and smiled. "I saw that in a cartoon once and I always wanted to do it." He chuckled.

Anna smiled and laughed.

Yoh held out his arm to her.

She smiled and took his arm as he escorted her his head held high.

Anna snickered and walked over to Hao lightly grabbed his arm to get his attention. "Darling?"

Hao turned around.

"Surely you remember Mr. Asakura."

"Yoh…" He said amazed. "That's amazing. You could almost pass for a gentleman." Hao said.

"Almost."

"Extraordinary."

Hao turned back around and walked away with Keiko.

Anna looked back at Yoh but he just smiled to her. "Shall we go my lady?"

"Yes."

They headed off to the dinning hall.


	7. Fancy Dinning

Walking down the stairs they headed for the main dinning area. When they got to the bottom Hao and Keiko where already greeting and talking to some of the people they knew.

"My dear it's delightful to see you." One of the woman said.

"Sir Cosmo what a remarkable voyage this is!" Hao said shaking his hand. "It's mad isn't it."

"Completely lunatic." He joked back laughing.

"There is the Countess of Rothes." Anna pointed out to Yoh.

Yoh looked over and smiled.

She looked around to find anyone else she recognize.

"And that's John Jacob Astor." she said turning her head to the man coming down the stairs.

"The richest man on the ship. His little wifey there Madeleine is my age and in a delicate condition." she said turning back to them. "See how she trying to hide it. Quiet the scandal."

Yoh laughed.

"And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress Madame Aubert." She pointed out looking to another couple near by.

"Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children of course."

She then pointed to where Hao and Keiko where as well as the other two.

"And over here we have Sir Cosmo and Lucile Lady Duff-Gordon."

Lucile noticed her and waved. Anna waved back.

"She designs naughty lingerie amongst her many talents. Very popular with the royals."

"Congratulations Asakura she's splendid." Cosmo said to Hao.

"Why thank you." He smiled.

"Care to escort a lady to dinner?" Tameo said walking over to Yoh.

"Certainly." He said holding out his other arm to her.

Tameo laughed and took hold of his arm as Yoh escorted both of his ladies to dinner.

"Ain't nothing to it is there Yoh? Remember they love money. So just pretend like you own a gold mine and your in the club." Tameo said as they walked in.

"Hey Astor!" Tameo called.

"Well hello Tameo. Nice to see you." He smiled.

"J.J, Madeleine I'd like you to meet Yoh Asakura."

"How do you do? " Madeline said shaking his hand.

"Well hello Yoh." Cosmo said as they now shook hands.

Yoh must of been nervous but he never faltered. They assumed he was one of them. Heir to a railroad fortune perhaps. New money obviously but still a member of the club. Keiko of course could always be counted upon.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage Yoh." Keiko said. "I hear they're quite good on this ship."

"The best I've seen ma'am. Hardly an rats." Yoh replied.

People around the table chuckled.

"Yoh is joining us today from the third class." Hao said. "He was of some assistance to my fiancée last night."

"It turns out that Yoh is quite the fine artist." Anna explained. "He was kind enough to show me some of his art work today."

"Anna and I differ somewhat in our definition of fine art. Not to impugn your work sir." Hao said as he got a few crackers from the tray and put them on his plate.

Yoh shook his head.

"It questions me." Anna began. "I couldn't help but to notice you two both have the same last name and not to mention look alike. Are you two…related?"

Yoh and Hao looked at each other not really wanting to admit they were twin brothers infront of everyone.

"As much as it may seem that way I don't think so." Yoh said.

Hao just looked away.

Anna slightly cleared her throat as the waiter came beside him with the appetizers. Yoh sat up straight and looked down at all the eating utensils laid out for him.

"Is this all for me?" he whispered to Tameo beside him.

"Just start from the outside and work your way in." Tameo whispered back.

"He knows every rivet in her don't you Thomas?" Mr. Ismay asked.

"Your ship is wonder Mr. Andrews. Truly." Anna said the man beside her.

He smiled. "Thank you Anna."

The waiter looked over at Yoh. "And how do you take your caviar sir?"

"No caviar for me thanks. Never did like it all that much."

Anna couldn't help but to smile.

"And where exactly do you live Yoh?" Keiko asked.

"Well right now my address is the RMS Titanic. Then after that I'm on god's good humor." Yoh replied.

"And how is it you have means to travel?" Keiko then asked biting into a cracker with caviar.

"I work my way from place to place. You know tramp steamers and such. But I won my ticket on Titanic here at a lucky hand at poker. A very lucky hand."

Anna sipped her Champaign listening to him.

"All life is a game of luck."

Hao shook his head. "A real man makes his own luck Archie. Right Yoh?"

Yoh nodded. "Mmhm."

"And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing do you?" Keiko asked.

"Well yes ma'am I do. I mean I got everything I need right here with me. I got air in my lungs. A few blank sheets of paper. I mean I love waking up in the morning not knowing whats going to happen or…"

He took a bite of the bread role. "…who I'm going to meet or where I'm going to wind up. Just the other night I was sleeping under a bridge and now here I am on the grandest ship in the world having champagne with you fine people."

Yoh looked the waiter beside him. "I'll take more of that." He said as the waiter poured him more champagne.

"I figure life is a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You never know what hand your going to get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you." He looked at everyone. "To make each day count."

"Well said Yoh." Tameo said.

"Hear. Hear." Archie agreed.

Anna held up her glass. "To making it count."

Yoh looked over at her.

Everyone held up their glass. "To making it count." they cheered.

Yoh smiled and held up his glass too in cheers.

Hao lifted his glass a bit and smirked.

Later on that evening Tameo was telling everyone a funny story about her husband coming home drunk one night.

"Well my husband had no idea that I'd hidden the money in the stove!" she laughed. "So he comes home drunk as pig celebrating and lights the fire."

Everyone laughed.

Anna leaned over the table a bit and whispered to Yoh. "Next it'll be brandies in the smoking room." She whispered.

Yoh looked not interested.

Archie stood up. "Well join me in a brandy gentlemen?"

Anna sighed. "Now they will retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe." she whispered again to Yoh.

"Ladies thank you for the pleasure of your company." Mr. Ismay said standing up.

"Anna want me to escort you to your cabin?" Hao asked standing behind her.

"No I'll stay here." she replied.

Yoh stood up.

"Joining us Yoh?" Archie asked. "You don't want to stay out here with the woman do you?" he laughed.

"Thanks but I've got to be heading back." He said.

"Probably best." Hao said. "It'll be all business and politics that sort of thing. Wouldn't interest you." He said before walking away. "Oh but Yoh. Good of you to come."

Yoh turned and walk back over to Anna.

"Yoh must you go?" Anna asked.

"Time for me to go row with the other slaves." He teased with a wide grin.

Keiko looked over at them.

"Good night Anna." He said holding out his hand with a small paper folded in it.

Anna took his hand as he kissed and slipped the paper into her hand then walked away.

Unfolding the paper under the table it read; "To make it count. Meet me at the clock."

Not long after Anna walked over to the clock where Yoh stood waiting for her. The chimed the late hour as Yoh stared at it.

Anna let out a small sigh before walking up the stairs.

Yoh turned to her and smiled. "So you want to go to a real party?"


	8. Party Below Deck

Taking her down below the decks to where the "lower class" people where they too were having their own party. The band playing Irish dancing music. A lot of the people where dancing and having a good time. Even HoroHoro was there dancing with the girl he saw once before and Ren was off getting drinks.

"Is it ok if I put my hand here?" HoroHoro asked the girl he was dancing with placing his hand near her waist. She nodded. "Ok!"

Yoh wasn't to far by as he danced and twirled around a little girl he had made friends with along with her father Faust and her mother Eliza who were close by watching happily.

Anna too was close by sitting and watching when the man sitting at the table starting speaking to her in another language.

"What?" she said a bit confusedly.

He spoke again in the strange language.

"I can't understand you." Anna said taking a sip of her drink going back to watching the two and clapping her hands to the beat of the music.

Ren sat back down at the table and drank down his soda.

Another boy walked over he had short green hair and green eyes walked over with a girl beside him. She had long grayish hair and ruby red eyes. "Mind if we join you?" the green haired boy asked shyly.

"Sure." Ren said.

"Thanks." he smiled and sat down with them.

"I'm Lyserg Diethel."

"And I am Jeanne."

Ren smiled a bit. "Ren Tao nice to meet you."

Anna nodded. "I'm Anna Kyoyama."

"Nice to meet you too!" Lyserg smiled cutely.

Jeanne nodded in agreement.

Near by a guy had fallen over drunk and knocking over chair and table. Everyone looked over as the guy's friends helped him up. They laughed.

"Poor guy." Lyserg said.

"He seems to be alright." Jeanne said.

Ren shook his head.

The music finally came to an end HoroHoro cheered. "Bravo!!"

The band was about to start up again.

"I'm going to dance with her now alright?" Yoh said to the little girl pointing over to Anna. She nodded softly.

"Come on Anna." He said holding out his hand.

"What?!"

"Come on! Come with me!" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her up and pulling her to the dance floor.

"Yoh! Yoh wait! I-I can't do this."

"We're going to have to get a little bit closer like this." Yoh said grasping Anna's waist and pulling her closer into him.

The little girl watched them.

"Your still my best girl Cora." Yoh smiled to her. The little girl smiled back.

Yoh and Anna started to dance.

"I don't know the steps!" Anna cried out.

"Neither do I just go with it." Yoh replied. "Don't think."

Anna burst out laughing.

Ren, Lyserg and Jeanne smiled and laughed as well.

"Their not so bad!" Jeanne said.

"For a couple of noobs no." Ren smiled.

The two of them danced around the room to the beat of the music having so much fun.

HoroHoro and the girl he was with got up onto the stage and started dancing there.

"No wait stop Yoh!" Anna cried out but he just kept on going she laughed.

Yoh looked over at HoroHoro up on the stage and pulled Anna along with him. "Stop! Wait!"

Getting up on the stage Yoh tap danced now to the music showing off.

Anna took off her shoes and tossed them aside as she now showed off some moves of her own with her feet. She smiled at Yoh. They both danced challenging each other.

Yoh then linked his arm with Anna's and started to spin around as did HoroHoro with the girl.

Anna grabbed a part of her dress and Yoh grabbed her hands and spun them around faster.

"Yoh…no." Anna begged.

Yoh went faster. "WOO HOO!"

Anna couldn't help but to cry out happily.

Back at the table Ren was arm wrestling with one of the other guys.

"Come on Ren you can do it!" Lyserg cheered.

"I bet you 10 dollars he'd lose." Faust said.

"Your on!" Lyserg said accepting the bet.

"Boys…" Jeanne muttered.

Eliza laughed. "I agree."

Yoh reaching over snatched two glassed of soda and handed on to Anna.

Anna started to drink it down quickly. Yoh stared at her.

She looked over at him. "What you think a first class girl can't drink?" she laughed.

Suddenly someone bumped into Yoh and made him spill his soda on Anna who cried out in shock.

"Get out of here!" he growled pushing the guy out of the way. "You alright?" he said turning to Anna who was laughing at this.

"I'm fine." she replied.

The sudden outburst at the table made them look over as Ren had lost the arm wrestling match.

"Hahaha looks like I win this round Lyserg." Faust smiled.

"Oh damn it!" He said paying Faust the ten dollars.

"Best two our of three!" Ren challenged as they were about to do it again.

"Your on!"

"So." Anna interrupted. "You think your big tough men?" She said taking the cigarette and taking a smoke of it. "Lets see you do this."

Moving back she lifted up a part of her dress. "Hold this up for me Yoh. Hold it up!"

Doing as he was told Yoh held that part of her dress.

"What is she doing?" Lyserg wondered.

"Dunno." Faust replied putting his daughter on his lap.

Anna put her two hands out infront of her with the cig still in her hand. As she slowly raised them up her body started to move up with it on it's own till she was all the way up on her very tip of her toe.

Everyone at the table was shocked.

She held it for a few seconds slightly wincing in pain before falling over with a cry. Yoh caught her.

They clapped and cheered.

"That was cool!" Lyserg said .

"That was quiet interesting." Jeanne said.

"Well done!" Faust clapped.

"You alright?" Yoh asked.

"I haven't done that in years!" Anna replied.

Opacho came down the stairs as he looked around the room looking for Anna. When he spotted her she was being held by Yoh and she was laughing.

The music started up once more and some of them made a chain and danced around the room. HoroHoro got pulled into it then he pulled in Anna, Yoh, Lyserg, Jeanne, Faust and Ren into it.

They all seemed so happy as the party went on long into the night.


	9. They've Got You Trapped

The next morning Anna and Hao sat at the table in the promenade deck of their room having some tea and breakfast.

Anna sat quietly stirring her tea not noticing at first that Hao was watching her. She just looked up and smiled at him.

After everyone had left and they were alone Hao began to speak. "I had hoped you would come to me last night."

She sipped her tea before setting it down on the table. "I was tired." she said softly.

"Your exertions below deck were no doubt exhausting." Hao nodded.

Anna growled under her breath. "I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me…how typical."

"You will never behave like that again Anna do you understand?" Hao said sternly.

Anna was getting fed up. "I'm no a foreman in one of your mills that you can command. I'm your fiancée."

Hao snapped. "My fiancée! My fiancée! Yes you are and my wife!" he shouted knocking over the table in anger and everything on it.

Anna was a bit startled as Hao grasped hold of the chair she was in and leaned over her. "My wife in practice if not yet by law. So you will honor me. You'll honor me the way a wife is required to honor her husband and future shaman king. Because I will not be made out a fool Anna. Is this any way unclear?"

She shook her head. "No…"

"Good." he said getting up and walking out of the room.

Anna sat there trembling a bit till their maid ran into the room to help her. "Miss Anna!"

Getting up from the chair she got down onto the floor. "We had a little accident."

"It's all right Miss Anna."

"I'm sorry…" Anna blurred out.

"It's all right really." The maid replied starting to clean up a bit.

"Let me help you." Anna said picking up some of the pieces of broken glass.

"Miss it's all right." the maid said taking her hand.

Anna fell back as her heart raced still being frightened by Hao's sudden outburst.

Later in the bedroom the maid was helping Anna put on her corset tying it. Keiko then came into the room. "Tea." she said loudly.

The maid looked at her and nodded. "Yes ma'am." with that she walked out.

Anna watched as her mother shut the door and locked it behind her. She walked over and Anna turned back around again as Keiko continued tying the corset a bit roughly making her wince.

"You are not to see that boy again. Do you understand me?" Keiko said after a bit of silence between the two of them.

Anna said nothing.

"Anna I forbid it." Keiko said.

Anna grumbled. "Oh stop it Mother. You'll give yourself a nosebleed."

Keiko turned Anna around. "This is not a game." she scolded her daughter. "Our situation is precarious. You know the money is gone."

"Of course I know it's gone. You remind me everyday." Anna said.

"Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. That name is the only card we have to play."

Anna leaned against the bed post.

"I don't understand you. It's a fine match with Asakura. It will endure our survival."

"How can you put this on my shoulders?" Anna growled.

"Why are you being so selfish?" Keiko snapped.

"I'm being selfish!?" Anna said not believing her mother said that.

"Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? To see our fine things sold at auction? Our memories scared to the wind." Keiko said turning around with her hand over her mouth her eyes starting to water in tears.

Anna watched her mother for a moment then looked down a bit and heavily sighed. "It's so unfair." she said in a audible whisper.

Keiko turned back to her daughter. "Of course it's unfair. We're woman. Our choices are never easy." she said walking over to Anna she kissed her cheek softly before turning her back around again and finished up with the corset.

Later Anna and her family and a bunch of others were at a morning mass singing. Tameo too was there with them.

_**Protect them by Thy guarding hand**_

_**From every peril on the land**_

_**O spirit whom the Father sent**_

_**To spread abroad the firmament**_

_**O wind of heaven by Thy might**_

_**Save all who dare the eagle's flight**_

_**And keep them by they watchful**_

Yoh came down the stairs as he searched for Anna when he saw Mr. Andrews. "Hello Mr. Andrews." he smiled.

"Hello Yoh." he smiled back and continued on down the stairs and looked around. He walked in towards the direction of the singing when he spotted them.

"Sir your not suppose to be in here." One of the doormen said trying to hold him back.

"I just need to talk to somebody for a second." Yoh said.

Opacho looked over seeing Yoh and walked over.

"I was just here last night don't you remember me?"

"No I'm afraid I don't." he said to Yoh. "Now you're going to have to turn around…"

"He'll tell you." Yoh said pointing to Opacho who walked out.

"I just need to talk to…"

"Mr. Asakura and Mrs. Kyoyama continue to be appreciative of your assistance. They asked me to give you this in gratitude." He said pulling out money from his pocket.

"I don't want your money. Please I just…"

"Also to remind you that you hold a third class ticket and your presence here is no longer appropriate."

"Please I just wanna speak to Anna for one second." Yoh begged.

"Gentlemen please see Yoh gets back to where belongs and that he stays there." Opacho said paying the two of them.

"Yes sir. Come along you." They said leading him away.

Yoh sighed and walked back with them.

The singing continued.

**_Hear us when we cry to Thee_**

**_For those in peril on the sea._**

After morning mass they walked around the deck. "And why do you have two steering wheels?" Keiko asked.

"We really only use this near shore." Mr. Andrews said.

One of the other attendants walked over to the captain with a note. "Excuse me sir. Another ice warning. This one is from the Noordam."

"Thank you."

Anna looked a bit worried.

The captain looked at her and smiled. "Oh not to worry. Quite normal for this time of year."

Anna and Keiko looked relieved.

"In fact we're speeding up. I've just ordered the last boilers lit."

Yoh climbed up the side of the rail to the upper part of the deck and looked around walking to a shaded area watching two older men and a boy who was playing with a wind up toy.

Picking up a jacket and hat Yoh put them on and set off again.

"Mr. Andrews forgive me. I did the sum in my head and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned…Forgive me but it seems that there are not enough aboard." Anna pointed out.

"About half actually." Mr. Andrews said. "Anna you miss nothing do you? In fact I put these new type davits which can take an extra row of boats inside this one. But it was thought by some the deck looked to cluttered. So I was overruled."

"It's a waste of deck space as it is in an unsinkable ship." Hao said tapping the boat with the cane he had.

"Sleep soundly young Anna." Mr. Andrews said soothingly. "I have built you good ship strong and true. She's all the lifeboats you need."

As they walked by Yoh was standing looking down shadowing himself until the others passed him he lightly grabbed Anna by the arm. "Anna." he said softly and pulled her into a close by room shutting the door.

"Yoh…this is impossible. I can't see you." she said trying to walk away from him.

"I need to talk to you." He said pulling her back she leaned back against the wall.

"No Yoh. No. Yoh…I'm engaged…I'm marrying Hao. I love Hao."

"Anna your no picnic all right? You're a spoiled little brat even…"

"But under that you're the most amazingly, astounding wonderful girl…woman that I've ever known and…"

"Yoh I…" Anna said starting to walk away again.

"No let me get this out. Your…" he stopped a moment. Anna was now sitting in one of the windows.

"I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I got 10 in my pocket. I have nothing to offer you and I know that. I understand. But I'm to involved now. You jump I jump remember? I can't turn away without knowing you'll be alright. That's all I want."

"Well I'm fine. I'll be fine. Really." Anna replied.

"Really?" Yoh asked. "They've got you trapped Anna. And you're gonna die if you don't break free. Maybe not right way because your strong. But sooner or later that fire that I love about you Anna…" He lightly stroked her cheek. "That fire's going to burn out."

Anna's eyes got teary but she stayed strong. "It's not up to you to save me Yoh. "

"Your right…only you can do that."

Lightly taking his hand she moved it off her face. "I'm going back. Leave me alone." With that she walked out and left.

Yoh watched then looked down sadly as she disappeared.


	10. Blooming Romances And Art

Anna once again at the table sat boredly staring off into space as her mother and the other girls talked about their random things.

"Tell Lucile about the disaster you had with the stationers. " One of the girls said to Keiko sipping tea.

"Well of course the invitations had to be sent back twice." Keiko said.

"Oh my dear." Lucile cried.

"And the dreadful bridesmaids gowns. Let me tell you what an odyssey that has been. Anna decided she wanted lavender. She knows I detest the color. So she did it to spite me."

Anna's gaze soon caught elsewhere as she looked over to a little girl who was being taught how to be proper and sat up completely straight.

"If only you'd come to me sooner." The girls continued. "Keiko saw some of my designs in _La Mode Illsutree."_

The little girl folded her napkin and placed it properly on her lap like an adult lady would do.

"But I think you'll agree my dears that together we've created something of a phoenix from the ashes."

They all laughed except for Anna who was thinking otherwise.

Up on the deck Yoh was at the front of the boat the wind flowing through his hair leaning up against the railing staring in the water and thinking about Anna.

"Hello Yoh." came Anna's voice from behind.

Yoh turned around to look at her.

She smiled. "I changed my mind."

Yoh smiled widely.

Anna walked over to him. "They said you might be up here…"

"Shhhh." Yoh interrupted. "Give me your hand." he said holding his out.

Anna looked at him before taking his hand softly gazing into his dark brown eyes.

"Now close your eyes." Yoh said.

Anna just gave him that what are you going to do look.

"Go on." Yoh urged.

Anna closed her eyes.

Yoh moved to her side and lightly held her. "Now step up." he said helping her up. "Now hold onto the railing. Keep your eyes closed. Don't peek."

"I'm not." Anna said grabbing onto the rail.

"Now step up onto the rail."

Anna did so and stepped up onto the railing Yoh still holding her. "Hold on. Keep your eyes closed. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." Anna said softly.

Taking her hands Yoh lifted them up to her sides as if she had wings then let go grasping her waist softly. "Alright open your eyes." he whispered into her ear.

Opening her eyes she looked down and it seemed as if she was flying over the water. "I'm flying! Yoh!" She said excitedly.

Yoh took hold of her hands again as their fingers started to entwine. He rested his head on her shoulder and softly sang.

_**Come Josephine in my flying machine**_

_**Going up she goes**_

_**Up she goes**_

Anna laughed then turned her head to look at him.

Yoh put her hands back down over her stomach still holding onto them.

She gazed at him lovingly before they fell into each other their lips locking into a sweet kiss.

They started to kiss more passionately making out. Anna's hand reached back and grasping the back of Yoh's neck as they kissed for a good long time. Both Yoh and Anna wanted to stay that way forever.

That was the last night Titanic had ever saw daylight.

It had grown to cold outside so Anna took Yoh back to her room laughing. "It's quiet proper I assure you. This is the sitting room." She said walking in with Yoh.

She shut the door as Yoh looked around.

"Will this light do?" Anna asked.

"What?"

"Don't artists need good light?"

Yoh ran a finger on the desk and spoke with a fake french accent. "That is true but I'm not use to working in such horrible conditions." he said then noticed the paintings. "Monet!"

"You know of his work?"

"Oh course. Look at these use of color here. Isn't he great?"

"I know it's extraordinary."

Anna walked to bedroom to open the safe. Yoh waited outside the room. "Hao insists on carting this hideous thing everywhere." Anna said from the bedroom.

"Will we be expecting him anytime soon?" Yoh asked.

"Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out. " She said coming back out of the room with the necklace in her hand showing it to Yoh.

"Wow this is nice!" He said holding it and looking at it. "What is it a sapphire?"

"It's a diamond. A very rare diamond." she said standing behind him.

"Yoh…I want you to draw me like one of your french girls. Wearing this."

"All right."

"Wearing only this."

Yoh blushed.

In the bedroom Anna took out the clip from her hair and let it down. As Yoh in the other room set up for work.

He moved one of the couches and fixed up the pillows on the couch for her to lay on. He then sat down and opened his carrier with his drawing material and started to sharpen the pencil with a knife. Amidamaru watched him. "Another drawing Master Yoh?"

"Mmhm!" he replied continuing to sharpen up the pencil.

The door opened and Yoh looked up Anna leaning against the doorway wearing the necklace and a silk bathrobe twirling the sash in her hand.

Yoh smiled.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll." she said walking over to him. "But as a paying costumer." she added tossing him a dime. "I expect to get what I want."

Backing away a bit Anna slowly removed her bathrobe and let it slip off her body to expose her slim flawless figure and perfect shaped womanly form.

Both Yoh and Amidamaru's jaw dropped their eyes slightly widened as they looked at her in awe both completely breathless by her beauty. Mainly Yoh.

Anna slightly blushed from this.

Yoh still a bit breathless pointed with his shaking hand to the couch when he finally spoke after a few seconds. "Over on the bed. The couch." Yoh said getting himself back together.

Anna went to the couch.

"Go on lay down."

Anna layed down and tried to position herself comfortably at first she put her arm back over head but then moved it again. "Tell me when it looks right."

"Put your arm back the way it was."

Anna nodded and put her arm back over her head.

"Put that other arm up that hand right by your face there."

Anna put her other hand near her face as told to.

"Now head down."

She moved her head down a bit.

"Eyes to me keep them on me." Yoh said as he got more comfortable. "And try to stay still."

Yoh let out a heavy sigh as he looked at Anna and started sketching. He had such a serious look on his face.

"So serious." Anna teased.

Yoh just smirked and continued his work.

Anna couldn't help but to gaze into those lovely dark brown eyes of his. They were so beautiful and he was just so handsome.

As time passed Yoh put more details into the drawing and it started to turn out very well. As he finished sketching the top part.

Anna continue to lay silently relaxing just watching him. She felt her heart racing.

Yoh started now to sketch the rest of her body he started to blush again deeply.

Anna noticed this and smirked. "I believe you are blushing Mr. Big Artiste." she teased.

Yoh blushed more.

"I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing."

"He does landscapes." Yoh replied. "Just relax your face. No laughing."

"Sorry." she sighed.

Yoh finished up his art work putting in the finishing touches.

"That looks great Master Yoh!" Amidamaru said looking at the drawing.

"Thanks Amidamaru!"

Anna got up and put her bathrobe back on and tied it. Yoh wrote down on the bottom of it the date April 14 1912 and beside it his initials Y.A. Anna came behind him and looked at the drawing and smiled in approval.

He put it back in the folder and handed it to Anna.

She grasped hold of it. "Thank you."

They kissed again. Anna trying to pull the folder back Yoh still holding onto it. Anna and Yoh slightly laughed into the kiss.

"Oh boy here they go again." Amidamaru said floating away.


	11. Run Away

Anna was in the other room now writing a note for Hao.

"What are you doing?" Yoh asked walking into the room.

Anna stopped writing for a moment and picked up the box with the necklace in it and looked at Yoh handing it to him. "Will you put this back in the safe for me?"

"Mmhm." Yoh walked over to the safe placing the box back inside it. He looked in there at the money stash and other things.

Down in the dinning hall Hao was still with the guys when he saw Opacho come in. "Gentleman will you excuse me?"

"Sure."

Getting up Hao walk over with Opacho.

"None of the attendants have seen her." he told Hao.

"This is absurd." Hao growled. "It's a ship. There's only so many places she could be. Opacho…find her."

He nodded.

Up on the deck they attendants were checking everything making sure it was all going smoothly. One of them walked over to the captain. Who was just looking out into the distance and night sky.

"Clear." the captain said noticing his approach.

"Yes." Mr. Lightoller said. "I don't think I've ever seen such a flat calm."

"Like a mill pound. Not a breath of wind." the Captain laughed.

"It will make the 'bergs harder to see…with no breaking water at the base."

The Captain softly nodded as he stirred around a lemon in his tea cup in thought before he spoke again. "Well I'm off. Maintain speed and heading Mr. Lightoller."

"Yes sir."

Yoh sat by the window looking in the water as the cold night wind blew against him.

Moving back he went back into the room trying to warm himself up when Anna came out of the room wearing her black dress and a red bandana tied around her head. "It's getting cold. You look nice." He said with a smirk.

The knock on the door made them both jump a bit when Opacho's voice came. "Miss Anna?"

Anna quickly grabbed Yoh' hand and pulled him into the back room.

"My drawings! He said looking back but Anna just kept pulling him into the other room.

Opacho opened the door and walked in and looked around the room.

By the time he came in the other two were in the backroom. Anna shut the door.

Hearing the back door shut Opacho walked towards the back room.

Yoh quickly opened the back door to go out into the back corridor as Anna ran out Yoh following behind her.

Opacho walked in the other room but no one was in there.

Both Yoh and Anna quickly walked down the hallway snickering.

Opacho opened the door that lead into the corridor.

Anna and Yoh turned around seeing him and started to walk faster.

Opacho followed quickly behind him.

"Come on Yoh!" Anna cried running now dragging Yoh behind her.

The soon turned a corner quickly to get to the with a sharp turn nearly making Yoh almost slip.

"Wait!!" They cried out.

They quickly ran into the elevator as it was shut.

"Go!" Yoh said.

"Quick take us down!" Anna ordered. "Quickly! Quickly!"

As soon as Opacho got there the elevator started to go down.

Watching them as they went down Anna flipped him off and smiled. "Bye." she said cutely waving.

Yoh busted up laughing.

Opacho decided to take the stairs and ran down.

Getting out of the elevator Yoh tripped and accidently bumped into someone. "Sorry!" he said.

Anna laughed.

They continued to run to the lower part of the deck. Coming down the stairs Yoh almost tripped yet again but regained his balance.

He then accidently bumped into a cart one of the attendants were pushing down the corridor and knocked some stuff over.

"Keep going!" Yoh said going to help.

"It's alright I got it." The attendant said.

Yoh nodded and followed behind Anna once more. They stopped for minute and laughed trying to catch their breath at the same time.

By the time Opacho got there the two of them were already gone. He looked around.

Anna looked from behind the window Yoh peeking behind her. They were still laughing.

"Pretty tough for a valet this fella." Yoh said through heavy breathes. "Seems more like a cop."

"I think he was." Anna replied.

Opacho ran down the hallway still searching for them when he spotted them from behind the door he started to go after them again.

"Oh shit!" Yoh cried out.

"Go!" Anna shouted.

They started to run again Opacho not to far behind them. They turned another corner again but came to a dead end.

"No over here!" Yoh said going to another door and opening it.

"Quick!"

Both of them ran quickly into the room and Yoh shut the door and locked it. Opacho was to late and couldn't get in.

The loud sound came from all the machines in the room that made Anna cover her ears and cringe from the awful racket.

Yoh looked down to were there was a ladder going down an opening in the ground that steam was coming out of the boiler room below.

"Now what?" Anna called out.

"What?" Yoh called out back putting his hand over his ears now.

Down in the boiler room the men worked hard shoveling coal into the boilers some were hustling things back and forth.

Yoh climbed down the ladder then helped Anna down as she jumped the rest the way and Yoh caught her and put her on her feet when they got caught.

"What are you two doing down here?" One of the workers asked.

Anna and Yoh said nothing as Anna grabbed him and they started running again

"You should be down here. It could be dangerous!" The worker shouted to them as they ran down the hot boiler room running past and through people.

Running down the boiler room some o the workers looked at them in wonder others were confused and some just shrugged it off and continued working.

"Carry on. Don't mind us. Your doing a great job. Keep up the good work!" Yoh yelled out to the workers as he ran by them.

Anna rolled her eyes and laughed.

They had finally got the end of the boiler room where they came to another big door and opened it finding themselves now in the storage room.

"I don't think we should be down here Master Yoh we could get into trouble." Amidamaru said appearing beside him.

"What harm could it do? Besides I bet that guy will never find us down here!" Yoh laughed.

"Yeah besides the door was locked he couldn't get in here." Anna pointed out.

"I guess so." Amidamaru shrugged.

"Shall we look around?" Yoh asked.

Anna nodded and they walked inside.


	12. Sweet Love

Walking further into the storage room it was little bit chilly in there but it didn't seem to bother them that much. There was a bunch of boxes tried down by large looking nets but the room was pretty huge.

Yoh then suddenly spotted something in the middle of the storage room. It was one of those fancy car coaches. The one where the driver drove in the front of it in and open seat and a steering wheel the back of it was like a box that the passengers sat in.

"Look what we have here." Yoh said pointing over to it as Anna looked to where he was directing his gaze over to.

Yoh lead the two of them over to the car and looked over it a bit never having seen such a fancy like car up close before. He touched the leather seats.

Anna walked over to the door of the back and cleared her throat loudly making Yoh look up at her. She motioned for him to open the door for her with her gazing.

Yoh walked over going around her and opened the door for her holding out his hand to help her up inside.

"Thank you." Anna said taking his hand and getting into the car sitting down. She looked over in the corner there was a vase of red rose. She smiled.

Yoh got up into the front of the car and sat down taking hold of the steering wheel pretending like he was a professional driver.

Anna pushed down the window behind the driver and sat there.

Yoh honked the horn and turned to her. "Where to miss?" he asked.

Leaning over she whispered into his ear. "To the stars."

Looking back at her Anna grabbed him from under his arms and pulled him back through the window into the back seat with her.

Yoh laughed. "Anna what are you doing?"

Ignoring him she continued to pulled him back onto the seat with her.

Yoh wrapped his arms around her gazing into her eyes and taking her hand that was lightly clenched onto his jacket. Anna looked up him sweetly their hands playing with one another.

"You nervous?" Yoh asked.

Anna just shook her head. "No." she replied softly.

Resting her head on his shoulder Anna took Yoh's hand and kissed the tips of his fingers softly closing her eyes.

Yoh watched and smiled.

Opening her eyes again they now had tints of lust in them. "Put your hands on me Yoh." she lowly spoke.

Yoh felt his cheeks turn bright red.

Anna still holding onto his hand lead it upon one of her firm tender breasts through the silk fabric of her dress.

Leaning forward he had made a bold move lightly pressing his lips against Anna's warm soft rosy red lips.

Anna had fallen into the kiss pressing her lips back against his falling back onto the seat with Yoh slightly laying over her.

The two of them stayed in the kiss for awhile until they pulled back for air but then they would go right back into kissing again now they were just plan making out.

Anna deepened the kiss her arms wrapping around Yoh and holding him closely again her till their bodies finally met.

She lightly nibbled on Yoh's lower lip as they kissed. Her tongue urged itself to brush against his lips asking to take the kiss a bit further.

Yoh let out a small laugh from the nibbling to his lip but gladly accepted Anna's offer. Their tongues joined together in an exciting like dance.

Wrapping her arms more around his shoulders Anna tried to pull Yoh more closely together her beautiful feminine curves pressing up against his much harder muscular body.

Yoh slowly slid his hands down Anna's body exploring her every inch of her slender form through the fabric of her nightgown.

Anna smiled to this feeling the warm touch from the palms of his tender hands.

Yoh moved back from the kissing and smiled at her.

Slowly Yoh licked down her chin and jaw bone moving downward to her neck. Yoh then brushed his lips upon her soft silken skin through his gentle but delicate kisses. His tongue rolled out and lightly trailed up the side of her neck with a few nibbles every now and again.

Arching back her head Anna let out a small gasp due to the nibbling and licking. Her heart began to race a bit faster now. "Y-Yoh…" she whispered a shiver going up and down her spine.

Anna was in pure bliss.

Yoh gazed up at her for a moment with those dark brown eyes of his and smirked. "Do you mind…if I went further?" he asked sort of nervously.

Her eyes had seemed a little different somehow but that didn't matter right now. A gentle smile curled upon her lips. "Yes…"

Sliding his way down her body Yoh kissed down her chest and playfully nibbling on her breasts through her clothing.

His hands had ended up to the bottom of her dress where he started to slid them up to reveal her skin and shivered.

Anna smirked and reaching down and lifted her dress off her body and moved it aside exposing her entire body to him. All she had on underneath was a silk bra and a pair of white panties.

"It's a bit cold…"

Yoh got up and shut all the windows then went back over to her and held her once more as he lay over his love.

"Better?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes much."

Yoh slipped his hands behind her as he attempted to remove her bra from her body.

After unhooking it and moved it aside with the shirt now peering at her beautiful breasts that was out to the night air. He felt himself surely about to drool over her.

He smirked to himself leaning down as his lips parted and he took hold one of her nipples in his mouth and suckled on it.

Anna let out a soft moan of pleasure pass through her lips. She placed her hands on his shoulders grasping on them a bit firmly.

Yoh had continued to suckle and nibble upon her breast while his hand played with the other making Anna squirm a bit underneath him.

Anna didn't believe the amazing pleasures and sensations that was being rushed throughout her body. It was completely un-describable in words. She was in complete heaven and she didn't want it ever to end.

Sliding one hand further down her body his fingers finding it's way to her sacred womanhood and slipped them under her panties.

Letting out loud moan she felt Yoh rubbing the little nub of her sex sending more immense pleasure to her.

Wrapping her arms around him she held Yoh even closer her mind going blank for she could think of nothing but the sensations rushing through her.

Yoh was starting to become more and more aroused as he pants seemed to feel a bit more tighter on him as he was high on alert of it. The scent of her arousal made his mind spin around and around like he was on a roller coaster.

Trying to hold back he just wanted her right then and there. He wanted to take her take for all his own but he calmed himself for he wanted to make it more pleasurable for the both of them.

Shaking it out of his head Yoh moved his body down kissing and nibbling down her stomach. He felt her arch herself her nails digging into his shoulder.

He removed her panties and moved himself down between her legs his mouth finding her sweet entrance. She was incredibly moist from excitement.

Extending his tongue he lapped up at her nectar the taste as sweet yet addicting. He began to tease her with his tongue a bit.

Anna couldn't take it much longer. She felt herself on the edge of release already her body seemed very eager for him now. She bit back a moan feeling Yoh insert a finger inside her.

He thrusted his fingers in and out of her a bit more.

"Y-Yoh I…I want you." Anna breathed out heavily.

"Very well my dear."

He slipped out of his pants and boxers and moved them aside revealing to her his erection manhood to her.

Anna's heart began to pound in her chest watching as it rose and fell heavily.

Yoh position himself over her teasingly rubbing against her the moistness making it more easier for him to slip inside of her. He slowly pushed his manhood into the depths of her tight womanhood.

Arching her head she gasped feeling a bit of pain due to she was still pure as of until now. She bit her lip trying to endure the pain but it soon faded and the small gasp turned into a low long sweet moan.

Grasping her hips lightly Yoh pressed himself as deep as he could into her till their hips met each others.

Anna gasped once more feeling herself being stretched out by him.

Yoh slowly started to move rocking his hips back and forth he thrusted in and out. With each passing thrust it buried deeper inside her causing Anna more and more pleasure.

It wasn't long before she felt the heat once again inside the pit of her stomach get more and more intense making her start to move her hips along with his thrusting.

"Y-Yoh…" she moaned out once more pleadingly.

Hearing her sweet pleading he picked up the pace a bit moving a bit harder against her. Their love making soon made the inside of the car hot and made the windows fog up.

Both of them have died and gone to heaven or so it seemed. Yoh kept up the pace of this thrusting in rhythm against Anna's body gradually picking up speed as he went.

The sounds they made mirrored one another Anna moving to the rhythm Yoh had set their bodied meeting each other half way.

Anna's inner walls were starting to tighten around him with each passing thrust massaging his manhood as he continued onward.

She kept on emitting soft cries of pleasure every time he impaled himself inside of her delicate body. This urged him on more and more.

They felt their release drawing more and more near. Their minds blinded with nothing but the rising sensations created by the two of them.

Soon all the build up was to much to handle for the both of them. Yoh finished off giving a few more good hard thrusts.

Crying out loudly arching herself all the back Anna reached up her hand onto the fogged up window as the two of them released Yoh pressing his body fully against hers. She breathed heavily her chest heavily rising and falling once more.

Yoh collapsed himself on top of her resting his head against her shoulder for a few seconds trying to catch his breath. His body was trembling.

Anna looked at him placing her hand over his cheek.

"You're trembling." she said through her breathing.

"Don't worry…I'll be alright." Yoh whispered back to her gazing into her eyes lovingly. Yoh kissed her once more on the lips sweetly before resting his head down on her chest Anna stroking his hair resting back against the seat.

"I love you Yoh."

"I love you too Anna."

It had been one hell of a night but a good at that.


	13. Iceberg

Up on the deck the two men up in the crow's nest kept a look out for anything but it was damn cold they shivered and tried to keep as warm as possible.

"You know I can smell ice when it's near." one of them replied.

The other looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah right!"

"Well I can alright!"

Down below many of the attendants where on high alert.

"Did you ever find those binoculars for the lookouts?" Mr. Murdock asked.

"Haven't seen them since Southampton." He replied. "Well I'll be on my rounds. See ya!" he said walking away.

Mr. Murdock stayed and kept look out as well.

In the boiler room the man that had caught Yoh and Anna down there lead two of the officers down to try and find them.

"They ran down there." he pointed.

"All right." One said going in the other following behind him both carrying flashlights in their hands as they searched the storage room.

In the room Hao had come back and opened the safe where he saw the note Anna had left for him.

"Anything missing?" Opacho asked.

Taking out the letter he looked at it then pulled out Yoh's folder with drawing inside of it and opened it seeing the picture. He then read the note.

_Darling now you can keep us both locked up in your safe._

_Anna_

_Hao tightly gripped the paper in his hand he was pissed off. But then he had thought of something a plan and nodded._

"_I've got a better idea."_

_The two men continued to search the storage room when the got to the car. _

_He noticed the steamy windows and walked around when he noticed Anna's hand print she left on the window and pointed it out to the other guy and nodded assuming they were still in there._

_Walking over to the door he went to go pull it open. "Gottcha!" But when he opened it no one was in there. _

_Yoh and Anna had quickly gotten dressed and ran back up to the deck laughing and holding hands as they came out._

"_Did you see those guy's faces? Did you see them?" Yoh laughed._

_Anna placed her fingers on his lips. "When the ship docks I'm getting off with you."_

"_This is crazy." Yoh replied._

"_I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trusted it." Anna placing a hand behind Yoh's neck. _

_The two of them yet again started to make out once more passionately kissing one another on the deck of the ship. _

_From up in the crows nest one of they guys spotted them kissing. "Hey look at this." He said to the other. "Look at that would you?"_

_The other smirked. "They're a bit warmer then we are." _

"_If that's what it takes for us to get warm I'd rather not if it's all the same to you alright?" He said pushing his friend away. _

_Gazing back out he noticed something ahead. It was huge iceberg and they were heading right towards it. _

"_Oh shit!" He said signaling the bell. _

_Mr. Murdock turned around as tried to see what was out there. _

_Picking up the phone that called the driver it rang. _

"_Pick up you bastards!" he growled. _

_Another attendant turned the corner as he went to the phone and picked it up. _

"_Is anyone there?!" the voice came from the other side of the phone._

"_Yes what do you see?"_

"_Iceberg right head!" he shouted._

"_Thank you!" He quickly hung up and rushed out._

_Mr. Murdock saw it to and rushed to the driver along with the other. "Hard to starboard!" they shouted. _

_He nodded and began to turn the wheel as fast as he could._

_Mr. Murdock then went to signal the people below the deck in the engine room to go full astern. _

_The leader was about to server food when he heard it and dropped the pot. "Full astern!" he cried out. _

_The driver continued to turn the wheel till it locked into place. _

"_Hard over." He called._

"_Helm's hard over sir." _

_Mr. Murdock ran back out and saw the iceberg was really close now. _

_In the engine room they all quickly hustled about as they did as they were ordered to slow down the ship._

_The red light in the boiler room flashed. "Shut all the dampers! Shut them!" They were ordered and doing so. _

"_Now! Engage the reversing engine!" the man in the engine room commanded. _

_Hitting the switch the rudders suddenly stopped. Then they started to move the other way as they now tried to make the ship go fast so it would turn._

"_Why ain't they turning!?" The attendant in the crows nest said nervously._

"_Is it hard over?" Mr. Murdock called. _

"_It is. Yes sir hard over." Came the reply. _

_He continued to watch muttering to himself. "Come on come on turn."_

_It started to turn a little bit the engines running at full power. _

_Mr. Murdock got a bit hopeful it would work. "Yes.."_

_The attendant at the from kept watch when he ran shouting. "It's going to hit!!"_

_And sure enough at full force the ship hit the iceberg as it grinded harshly against it making the ship shutter and shake._

_Feeling the shaking Yoh and Anna stopped kissing and looked at the ground wondering what the heck that was._

_Mr. Murdock too felt it and looked up worriedly._

"_Oh man…" The man in the crows nest said holding on. _

_The driver tried to turn the steering wheel but it seemed to be locked and wouldn't move. _

_The shuttering of the ship had also woken up HoroHoro who was asleep in his room. He shot up and looked around. "What the fuck is going on!?" _

_Down in the storage room water started to burst inside and flooded the room as the holes continued to get punctured into the ship from the iceberg cutting into it. _

_Mr. Andrews was in his room when he noticed the ripples in his drink caused by this he placed his hands on the shaking desk and looked up at the rattling chandelier. _

_The water kept gushing inside the storage room more and more. _

"_Hard to port!" Both Mr. Murdock called out with another. _

_He turned the wheel the other way now as it didn't seemed locked anymore. _

_The two men who were still searching the storage room suddenly got knocked down by the rushing flow of water drowning right then and there as there was no way to get out the water was rising to quickly. _

_Looking up Yoh and Anna saw the iceberg with wide eyes as it hit again and crumbled onto the deck._

"_Get back." He said pushing Anna behind him and moving back. _

_The boiler room was now starting to flood as well everyone started to panic trying to make their escape to get out before their drowned. _

_Running to side of the ship Yoh and Anna looked back at t he iceberg. _

_Mr. Murdock quickly rushed in the shut all the doors in the boiler room._

"_Come on lets go! Get out the doors! Their closing the doors! Get out!" _

_Everyone rushed out the closing doors as fast as they could but everyone safely escaped as all them were not completely shut._

"_Note the time and enter it in the log." Mr. Murdock said shakily. _

_The captain came out from his room looking around. "What was that Mr. Murdock?" _

"_An iceberg sir. I put her hard to starboard and ran the engines full astern but it was to close. I tried to port round it but she it." _

"_Close the water tight doors." the Captain ordered._

"_Doors are closed sir." _

_He walked out onto the deck. "All stop." _

"_Aye sir.' _

_He looked on the side of the ship then on the deck along with Mr. Murdock._

"_Find the carpenter. Get him to sound the ship." _

"_Yes sir." Mr. Murdock said quickly rushing off._


	14. More Bad News

Jumping down from the bed HoroHoro freaked feeling the icy cold liquid upon his feet. "What the hell!?"

He quickly turned on the lights and noticed the floor covered in water. "Huh?! Why is there water on the floor did someone flood the bathroom!?"

Rushing out the door of the room he noticed the entire hallway was flooded with water and everyone was coming out.

Ren ran over carrying his luggage and jacket. "Come on HoroHoro lets get the hell out of here!"

HoroHoro rushed back in to grab his stuff.

"Come on hurry up!" Ren agitatedly grumbled.

In the first class part of the deck some of the woman came out and looked around when she spotted one of the attendants walking over.

"Excuse me why have the engines stopped? I felt a shutter."

"I wouldn't worry madam. We've likely thrown a propeller blade that's the shudder you felt. May I bring you anything?

"No thank you." She said as she saw Mr. Andrews walk by in a hurry carrying the scale of the ship in his arms.

The ship sat in the water completely stopped.

HoroHoro and Ren rushed down the hallway as they stared at a bunch of rats running ahead of them.

"If this is the direction the rats are going it's good enough for me!" Ren said.

"Ren are you sure about this?"

"Don't ask questions imbecile do you want to get out of here or not?!" he hissed his spike poking up on his head with an agitated mark.

"Yeah but we got to find Yoh and the others first!"

Mr. Ismay walked down the wall trying his bathrobe around him.

Hao came out from his room to one of the attendants coming by. "You there."

"Sir there is no emergency." He told him.

"Yes there is. I've been robbed." Hao said sternly.

"Get the master-at-arms." Opacho said.

The attendant looked at him.

"Now you armature!" Hao shouted.

"Yes sir." He said walking away.

On the deck some people down below were kicking a piece of the iceberg around laughing as people watched them.

"Hey did I miss all the fun?" a boy asked walking over.

The other male holding an iceberg in has hand tossed it over to his friend who tossed it back to him.

"Did you see what happened?"

"No I missed it. Apparently it hit over there."

Anna and Yoh walked up the stairs to get back up to the rooms when they heard the attendants talking about the ship as they walked by.

"Boiler room 6 is flooded 8 feet above the plate. And the mail hold is worse. She's all buckled in."

"Can you shore up?" The Captain asked.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead."

"Have you seen the damage in the mail hold?" Mr. Andrews said.

"No she's already underwater."

"This is bad." Yoh said watching them walk away.

"We should tell Mother and Hao." Anna said.

In the room the cop looked at the drawings as Hao sat down in the chair and Keiko was in the background pacing back and forth worriedly.

"I think they're very good sir." The cop said.

He got up and snatched them from him. "Don't touch anything. I want the room photographed." He demanded/

Opacho stood in the hallway as he waited for Anna and Yoh to come. He turned around hearing them come and smiled. "We've been looking for you miss."

As they walked by Opacho walked right beside Yoh and sneakily slipped the necklace into his pocket.

Keiko looked up as they walked into the room. As did Hao who glared at Yoh.

Opacho shut the door.

"Something serious has happened." Anna said.

Hao walked over. "Yes it has." He looked over at Opacho who smirked at him and nodded.

"Indeed. Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening." Hao looked at Anna. "Now that one is back I have a pretty good idea where to find the other." He said looking at Yoh. "Search him!"

The cops went over to Yoh grabbing him. "Take off your coat son."

"W-What?! Wait now what?"

One of them took of his jacket while the other searched him.

"Hao what are you doing? We're in the middle of an emergency. What's going on?" Anna asked walking over to him.

"Is this it?" The cop asked pulling the necklace out of the jacket pocket.

"That's it." he said taking it.

"No way!! This is not right!" Yoh cried out angrily. "Don't you believe it Anna. Don't."

"He couldn't have." She said unable to believe this.

"Of course he could." Hao replied. "It's easy for a professional."

"But I was with him the whole time. This is absurd." Anna said.

"Perhaps he did it while you were putting your clothes back on dear." Hao said to her walking by.

"Real slick Hao. Anna they put it in my pocket!" Yoh whispered to Anna.

"Shut up!" Hao shouted.

"It isn't even your pocket is it son?"

"Property of A.L Ryerson." Opacho said holding the jacket looking at the tag in the inside. He handed it to the cop.

Anna watched with a disbelieved look in her eyes as they put the handcuffs on Yoh.

'That was reported stolen today?" the cop asked.

"I just borrowed it. I was gonna return it." Yoh said.

"An honest thief. We have an honest thief here do we?" Hao said.

"You know I didn't do this Anna. You know it."

Anna didn't say anything she didn't really know what to believe.

"Don't believe them Anna. You know it!"

The cops started to pull Yoh away.

"You know I didn't do it!"

"Come on son let's go."

"I didn't do it Anna! Anna! Anna!" He struggled to try and get away from them as they pulled him out into the hallway people watching them.

The attendants along with Captain all gathered around in one of the rooms as he layed out the layout of the ship onto the table.

"Water 14 feet above the keel in 10 minutes." Mr. Andrews pointed out to the Captain. "The forepeak in all there holds and in boiler room 6."

"That's right sir." Mr. Lightoller said.

"When can we get underway damn it?" Mr. Ismay grumbled.

"That's five compartments." He replied. "She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached but not five. Not five. As she goes down by the head the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads at E deck from one to the next back and back. There's no stopping it."

"The pumps. We can open the pumps." The Captain pointed out.

"The pumps buy you time but minutes only. " Mr. Andrews said shaking his head. "From this moment no matter what we do…Titanic will founder."

"But this ship can't sink!" Mr. Ismay said.

Mr. Andrews turned to him. "She's made of iron sir. I assure you she can. And she will. It is a mathematical certainty."

"How much time?" The Captain asked.

With a worried look Mr. Andrews calculated it in his head before he spoke. "An hour. Two at most."

The Captain looked to the side worriedly in wonder. "And how many aboard Mr. Murdock?"

"2,200 souls on board sir." He replied.

The Captain turned around and looked at them. "Well I believe you may get your headlines Mr. Ismay."


	15. Authors Note Of Success

_Note:_

_Success!! I've finally finished disc one of the movie! Now to move on to the worst part of the movie! The part of the sinking and other chaotic things!! I want to thank my 2 fans for reviewing my every chapter! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Please keep reviewing it makes me happy to know what you think of it I am glad you are enjoying it! If you know others who know about Shaman King and Titanic please try and get them to read and review as well. I need more reviews from people!! _

_Thanks again!! 3_

_Selena M. Crone_


	16. A Stricken Relationship

Hao stood by the door as Anna stood there silently in disgust. Looking over to her Hao walked over.

Anna turning her head away then looking at him again.

Hao opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out instead he lifted his hand and slapped Anna harshly across the face.

"Oh it is a little slut isn't it?" Hao growled.

Anna said nothing as she kept looking away from him. Hao harshly grabbed her by the arms lightly shaking her as she glared back at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

There came a knock on the door. "Mr. Asakura?" The attendant's voice came as he opened the door and walked in.

"Not now. We're busy." Hao said lowly.

"Sir I've been told to ask you to put on your lifebelts and come up to the boat deck,"

"I said not now." Hao said again getting aggravated.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you Mr. Asakura but it's Captain's orders. " he said walking int othe other room. "Now please dress warmly. It's quiet cold out tonight."

Anna placed her hand on her cheek. Hao looked over at her and smirked.

The attendant in the other room grabbed the life belts that were on the self and brought them out. "Now I may suggest topcoats and hats."

"This is ridiculous." Hao grumbled walking away.

The attendant walked over to Anna who looked down. "Not to worry miss. I'm sure it's just a precaution."

All of the officers went around to warn everyone as they came in to one of the rooms and turned on the lights.

"Everyone up. Lifebelts on." He called pulling them down off the cabinet then quickly walked out again.

Cora the little girl Yoh danced with at the party sat up sleepily in her bed as she looked up.

Faust quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What!? What's he on about?" he grumbled.

Cora looked back at her daddy. "I don't know daddy but they want us to put our lifebelts on." she said getting up and grabbing them.

Eliza got up. "We better hurry Faust!" she said.

He got up and nodded. "Right!"

Back in the cabin the Captain wrote something down on the paper like a code of some sort.

"CQD?" the messenger asked. "Sir?"

"That's right CQD the distress call." The Captain said handed him the paper. "That's our position." He took off his hat and sighed. "Tell whoever responds that we're going down by the head and need immediate assistance." He put his hat back on and walked out without a word.

The messengers quickly got to sending out the message wasting no time at all.

Outside on the deck all the attendants and officers tried to prepare the lifeboats so that they could starting getting people off the ship. Unhooking then and making sure they all ready to go so they could do this as quickly as possible.

"Keep lowering! Steady make it taunt! And winch out!" The orders were being shouted out as they all rushed about.

Mr. Andrews ran out onto the deck and down to the deck where the head officer was giving everyone their commands and orders

"Uncover this boat! Uncover all the boats aft!" The officer commanded. "Release those ties! Roll back that cover! Smartly now!"

Mr. Andrews walked over quickly to him. "Mr. Wilde where are all the passengers?" he asked.

"They've all gone back inside. To damn cold and noise for them." He replied.

Mr. Andrews took out his pocket watch to check the time.

In the dinning room the band was playing music as some people sat down to keep calm and others were walking around the place.

Mr. Andrews walked around the dinning room looking around at the people as he went by. He was glad they were all still so calm and not in a panic.

One of the waiters came up to him. "Care for a drink sir?" He asked.

He lightly shook his head.

Tameo was walking with a few other people in the dinning room when she ran into one of the attendants who was running around.

"Hey what's going on here? You got us all trussed up here and now we're cooling our heels."

"Sorry ma'am. Let me go find out!" He said running up the stairs.

She sighed and walked away. "I don't think anybody knows what the hell is going around her." she mumbled.

Anna and the others walked by Tameo as Hao grumbled with annoyance.

"It's just all the goddamned English doing everything by the book."

"There's no need for language Mr. Asakura." Keiko said putting on her gloves. "Go back and turn the heaters on in our rooms. I'd like a cup of tea when I return."

The maids nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Mr. Andrews walked by them as he seemed to be in a daze. Anna noticed him and watched as he was about to go up the stairs but she ran over to him and lightly touched his arm. "Mr. Andrews…"

He quickly turned around to look at her.

"I saw the iceberg. And I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth." Anna said.

Mr. Andrews sighed as he brought Anna back down the stairs. She looked into his eyes seeing the worry.

"The ship will sink." He said softly so that only she could hear and Hao as well since he was close by.

"Your certain?" Anna asked.

"Yes. In an hour or so…all this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

"What?" Hao said a bit confused.

"Please tell only who you must. I don't want to be responsible for panic."

Anna put her hand over her mouth.

"And get to a boat. Quickly. Don't wait. You remember what I told you about the boats?"

"Yes…" she said after a few seconds. "I understand." \

Mr. Andrews nodded then walked away.

Down in the E deck they handcuffed Yoh to a pipe his arms around it as they cuffed his hands together. "Over here son."

Another of the officers came in. "Sir they need you up at the second-class purser's office. There's a big mob up there."

"Go I'll keep an eye on him." Opacho said pulling out his gun.

"Aye." he said locking the cuffs on tightly and handing the key to Opacho as they walked out of the room.

Walking over he sat down in the chair still holding the gun in his hand.

Yoh looked over at him.

Amidamaru floated next to him and looked at him worriedly. "What are you going to do now Master Yoh?"

Yoh sighed and shook his head. "I dunno Amidamaru…I really don't know."


	17. Go Get Anna

The Captain walked toward the deck where the people would be boarding on the boats when one of the attendants ran over to him in a hurry.

"Sir!" he called out.

The Captain turned around to look at him but kept walking as he followed and told him the message.

"Carpathia says they're making 17 knots. Full steam for them sir."

He finally stopped and turned to him. "She's the only one who's responding?" he asked.

"The only one close sir. Says they can be here in four hours."

"Four hours!?" He suddenly exclaimed. He sighed and just lightly smiled with a nod. "Thank you."

Captain stood there for a moment that by the time they got here the ship would be long gone by then.

"My god."

People were already lining up to get onto the boats as they were instructed. Walking over the Captain looked around to them. He got approached.

"We are swung out and ready sir."

He just nodded as a reply.

"Hadn't we better get the woman and children into the boats sir?" The attendant asked.

He just nodded again. "Yes…" he said softly.

"Sir?"

"Woman and children first yes." he said again more loudly.

"Yes sir."

"Ladies and gentleman you attention please!" The attendant called out to the crowed of people to get their attention. "Step this way please. That's right. Come towards me."

They did as they were told and moved forward.

"Thank you. Good. For the time being I shall require only woman and children."

The band had come out onto the deck. "Alright right here." their leader said. "All right boys the Captain said nice and cheery so theirs no panic."

They all got into position for playing.

"Wedding Dance."

They started to play the music.

They were continuing to hand out life belts down in the lower decks. "Here put your lifebelts on! Lifebelts on. Put your lifebelts on."

As Ren ran by he grabbed one and put it on HoroHoro didn't though he just kept following behind Ren. They soon came to a crowed around the stairs people complaining and yelling.

"It isn't time to go up to the boats yet." The officer at the top said. "Please stay calm. Make sure everybody you got your lifebelts on."

Ren got agitated and walked up through the crowd to the top of the stairs. "This is ridiculous!"

A mother and her two kids a son and daughter stood there waiting when the little boy tugged lightly on his mommy's shirt.

"What are we doing mommy?" He asked.

"We're just waiting dear." She replied calmly. "When they finish putting the first-class people in the boats they will be starting with us and we'll want to all ready won't we?"

The boy and girl nodded.

"Everybody do not just yet. Don't push on the gates. You won't get out any faster." The officer continued to say trying to calm the people down but it was no use.

"Go and get some help!"

They were now sending people out on the boats up on the deck as they got them on and lowered it into the water.

"Lower away! Left and right together." Mr. Murdock instructed.

"Steady…steady…"

"Stop! Stop!" One of the attendants called.

The boat suddenly slightly tipped making the people cry out startledly.

"Hold the left side! Right side only! Right side only! Hold the left side." Murdock commanded.

They got the boat right again. "Now lower together."

A rocket flare suddenly went off exploding into the sky with a bright flash making everyone gasp and look up. Even Anna.

The ship was sinking and fast as the front was already low in the water. Yoh looked out the window seeing how much it had gone down then looked back over at Opacho.

Opacho sat at the table with the bullet placing it on the deck and letting it role down and catch it back in h hand again. He did that a few times before smirking and loading into the gun.

"You know I do believe this ship may sink." He said. Getting up he walked over to Yoh.

"I've been asked to give you this small token of our appreciation." He said putting the gun to Yoh's head but then quickly punching him in the stomach.

Yoh cringed and fell down to his knees gasping out in pain breathing heavily.

"Complements of Mr. Hao Asakura." he said grabbing the key off the deck and walked out of the room.

Yoh continued to breath harshly trying to regain his breath.

"Master Yoh are you alright!?" Amidamaru asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah…g-go find…Anna. Bring her here! Hurry!" he gasped out.

"But Master Yoh…"

"Hurry Amidamaru go!"

Nodding Amidamaru disappeared to find her.

Anna, Keiko and Tameo waited for the boat. "Step aboard miss."

"You heard the man into the boat!" Tameo said leading the lady beside her into the boat.

"Any room for a gentleman?" Hao asked.

"Only woman at this time sir."

Anna looked beside her to a young woman hugging her husband and crying. She thought about Yoh.

Tameo got into the lifeboat.

"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class?" Keiko asked then laughed. "I hope their not to crowed."

Anna shook her head disgusted once more.

"Oh mother. Shut up!" she shouted and grabbed her by the shoulders making her seem a bit startled by this.

"Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats. Not enough by half. Half the people on the ship are going to die."

"Not the better half." Hao smirked.

Anna gave him an evil death glare.

"Come on Keiko get into the boat first-class seats are right up here." she said helping her into the boat.

"You know it's a pity I didn't kept that drawing of my brothers. It'll be worth a lot more by morning."

Anna's eyes narrowed. "You unimaginable bastard." she growled.

Hao walked over to the boat and put in the lifebelt.

"Come on Anna. There's plenty of room for you." Tameo called out. "Come on Anna. Your next" she said holding out her hand.

"Come into the boat Anna." Keiko said sternly.

Anna backed away.

Amidamaru flew behind here. "Here you are Miss Anna! Master Yoh needs you and quickly!"

"Come." Hao said.

"Anna. Get into the boat!" Keiko said again. "Anna?"

Anna looked at them. "Goodbye mother!" she said before starting to walk away.

"Anna? Anna come back here." Keiko called out.

Hao went after her and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. She turned around.

"Where are you going? To him? What to be a whore to a gutter rat?"

"I'd rather be his whore then your wife." Anna said coldly trying to get away from him again.

Hao pulled her back once more and she struggled.

"No! No! I said no!" he shouted.

Bravely Anna spit in his face making him let go of her and she ran off quickly to go find Yoh.

"Anna please stop!" Keiko cried out.

"Lower away!" they called out.

"No stop!" Keiko begged. "No Anna! No wait! Anna!" Keiko continued to cry as they lowed down the boat.

Tameo grabbed onto her hand and pulled her back.


	18. Anna To The Rescue

Yoh looked up out the window now seeing he was a few feet under the water and the ship was quickly sinking.

"Help!" he cried out. "Can anybody hear me?!" He called out again loudly rattling the chains of the cuff against the pipes. "Hello?! Help me! Help me! Can anybody hear me?! Somebody please help me!"

The water started to come down the empty hallways as Yoh's cries of help echoed throughout them. The water was coming and quickly.

Anna ran down the hallways as Amidamaru lead her to the way to Yoh.

"Which way?"

"This way! Follow me!" He continued to lead her in the direction of to where Yoh was down at the very bottom at E deck.

Yoh was about to give up. He sighed. "This could be bad." he said softly to himself. Hearing the sound of water he turned around and saw that the water was starting to come into the room from underneath the door. His eyes widened.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" He cried out climbing onto of the desk and tried to brake off the cuffs pulling it with all his might against the pipe.

Anna kept running quickly trying to get through the crowds of people as she got to the elevator. "Excuse me! Thank you!" She said running.

"Go to the elevator Miss Anna and go all the way down to E deck." Amidamaru said following closely.

"Sorry ma'am but the lifts are closed." The man infront of the elevator said.

"I don't care what you think sir." A lady said angrily.

"Lifts are closed.

Anna ran to the elevator but the man blocked her way. "I'm sorry miss but the lifts are closed."

She wouldn't take this from him. She grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pushed him into the elevator against the wall harshly.

"I'm through being polite god damnit! Now take me down to E deck!" she growled pointing the lever. She shut the door and he nodded and took her down.

Yoh was still in the meantime trying to get the handcuffs off but it just didn't seem to work.

"Come on! Come on!" He tried to push them up and hopefully they would slip off his hand but no. He growled annoyed and looked as the water continued to flood in.

Anna stood in the elevator as it went down the decks she looked up at the numbers on the top and saw they were getting near the bottom of the floor. As they got down water started pouring into the elevator. Both screamed and the man jumped up on the chair and backed up against the wall.

"I'm going back up!" he cried going to pull the lever to send it back up.

"No!" Anna cried pushing him back against the wall once more as she opened the door to the elevator and walked out the water almost up to her knees.

"Come back! I'm going back up! I'm going back up!" he cried and took the elevator back up to the top floor. Anna looked back as it went up the water spilling out it as it did so. She continued to walk down the hallway.

"Now which way?!"

"Through the crew passage! Come on!" Amidamaru said leading her once again down the hallway that said Crew Only on the top of the door.

The water in the room was getting higher Yoh now was standing on top of the floating desk.

Anna moved her way through the water pushing things that were in her way aside and moved on. She walked down the opening now not sure of which way to go she looked back and forth on the left and right side of the hallway.

"Yoh!" She called out walking one way down the hall. The lights flickered and dimmed a few times but she kept going.

"Yoh!" she called again.

Yoh looked up hearing a familiar voice calling his name.

"Yoh!? Yoh?!" Her voice echoed.

"Anna!!" Yoh cried out loudly.

She turned around hearing him. "Yoh…"

"Anna I'm in here!" He said tapping the cuffs loudly against the pole. "I'm in here he called again."

"Yoh" she cried opening the door."

"Anna!" he smiled happy to see her.

"Oh Yoh I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" she cried walked over to him kissing him passionately.

Amidamaru sweatdroped. "Some reunion."

"That guy Opacho put it in my pocket." Yoh explained.

"I know! I know!" Anna cried again.

"Listen Anna you're gonna have to find a spear key all right?" Yoh explained. "Look in that cabinet right over there." He pointed.

Anna walked over and opened it starting looking through them.

"It's a little silver one Anna."

"Silver…these are all brass ones!" She replied.

"Check over here Anna" he said now pointing to the desk.

Anna ran over to the desk and pulled out on of the drawers looking through it.

"Anna?"

She looked up at him.

"How'd you find out I didn't do it?" Yoh asked.

"I didn't. I just realized I already knew." She smiled.

He smiled back. "Keep looking!"

Anna continued to search through the drawers.

The front of the ship was already sunken beneath the water.

Anna had finished looking around but it was no use. "No key. There's no key!" she cried out.

"All right Anna listen. You're gonna have to go find some help. It'll be alright."

Anna walked back over to him. "I'll be right back." she said then kissed him passionately once more. He nodded.

Yoh watched as Anna ran out of the room and shouted as she left. "I'll just wait here."

Amidamaru shook his head. "You can't go anywhere anyways Master Yoh…"

Anna walked down the passage the water was now up past her stomach and the lights were dimmed making a bit more dark and creepy. Looking back and forth down the dark flooded hallways she figured to go neither ways and went up the stairs instead to where it was still dry,

"Hello? Is anyone here?!" Anna cried out into the empty hallways hoping someone was still around to hear her.

She ran down the hallways. "Hello!? Is there anybody down here?" She continued on down the halls and nothing. "We need help! Hello?!"

Anna was getting aggravated. "Damn it."

She stopped for a moment and looked around then ran again down another hallway. "Can anybody hear me please? Hello? Hello?"

A man ran down the hallway. Turning around Anna felt a bit of relief she had finally found someone. She ran to him and grabbed hold of him by the shirt. "Oh thank god!!"

The man just shook his head trying to get away as he was in a state of panic.

"Wait I need your help. There is a man back here and and…" before she could finish he had gotten away and ran off. "Wait!" Anna cried out.

Anna turned back around feeling of lost hope once more. "Hello?" he pleading cries echoed through the silent hallways of emptiness.

Suddenly the lights dimmed down and the hallways got dark. Anna stopped and leaned back against the wall her breathing got a bit more heavier. She was scared very scared. She waited when the lights came back on she got up once more. "H-Hello?" She called once more shakily her eyes started to water up.

One of the officers came from around the corner seeing Anna he immediately grabbed her and pulled her down the hallway. "Miss you shouldn't be here right now. " He said.

"I need your help!" Anna said.

"We'll get you to topside. This way quickly." The officer said still pulling her along.

"There is a man down here and he's trapped." Anna tried to explain.

"This way. There is no need to panic." He said obviously not listening to her.

"Please!" She begged.

"No I'm panicking! Your going the wrong way." She growled getting annoyed again.

He didn't let go of her.

"Let go of me! Listen!" She shouted.

He turned around but as he did Anna gave him a good sock to the nose with her fist making him back away into the wall holding his nose now dripping blood.

Anna too leaned against the wall still where she stood breathing heavily her eyes full of rage.

"The hell with you." He grumbled and walked away quickly.

She sighed and shook her head closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again she saw something that might help. An emergency axe. She ran over unraveling the end of the hose and broke the glass of the case that held the axe and grabbed it then quickly made her way back to Yoh.


	19. Note To Fans

Note to fans: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while things have been going on lately and not to mention not feeling well. But I will try and update the story ASAP!

THANKS!

Selena M. Crone


End file.
